Attack on Ring
by lintankleen
Summary: Eren dan Jean tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perkelahian yang mereka lakukan akan mengantar mereka ke sebuah ekstrakurikuler yang selama ini orang-orang anggap sudah kehilangan reputasi. Ekstrakurikuler yang dianggap terkutuk oleh banyak orang. Definitely AU. May contain rude words. Cover image made by myself.
1. Choosing

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari mulai menyinari sebagian bumi dengan hangatnya. Burung–burung bertengger di dahan pohon, bercicit dengan merdu. Jalanan kecil yang berada di depan rumah becek karena hujan deras semalam. Terlihat beberapa orang lanjut usia sedang jalan–jalan pagi dengan semangat. Ada yang sendirian, ada yang berduaan, bahkan ada yang berombongan. Beberapa ibu rumah tangga sibuk menyapu dedaunan yang jatuh ke halaman sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan tetangga-tetangga yang lain.

Di antara rumah-rumah tersebut, ada satu rumah yang cukup mencolok daripada yang lain. Meskipun secara sepintas tampak biasa saja dan normal, — cat berwarna pastel, rumah tingkat dua, arsitektur tidak mewah membahana, ukuran sedang—, tetapi di rumah itu tumbuh sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Pohon itu cukup besar karena bayangannya sampai menutupi jalanan di bawahnya, bahkan rumah tetangga di depannya. Meskipun besar, keberadaan pohon itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Bahkan disukai oleh beberapa tetangga karena di saat cuaca sedang panas, di bawah pohon itulah kesejukan berada.

Tak jauh dari pohon besar itu, tampak seorang remaja laki-laki sedang berjalan keluar dari pintu rumah. Matanya bulat berwarna biru, membuatnya tampak seperti seseorang yang ambisius dan sungguh optimis. Rambutnya cokelat dan pendek. Di pipi kanannya ada sebuah plester luka. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan kurang rapi, karena ia seperti tidak berniat untuk memasukkan kemeja ke dalam celananya. Sekilas, remaja itu tampak seperti anak sekolah yang berandalan.

Ia melongok ke dalam sambil siap-siap menutup pintu.

"Aku berangkat!" ucapnya setengah teriak, kemudian dengan sedikit keras menutup pintu tersebut setelah sayup-sayup terdengar sahutan khas seorang ibu dari dalam rumah, "Ya! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Remaja laki-laki itu membenarkan kedua tali tasnya yang sedikit melorot, kemudian meregangkan tangannya. Dipandanginya pemandangan di sekitarnya, dan tatapannya tertuju ke pagar temboknya. Ia menghela napas, tersenyum simpul, dan geleng-geleng kecil.

"Pagi, Armin!" sapanya keras sambil menuruni tangga.

"Eh—?"

Terdengar suara gumaman kecil dari depan pagar tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seorang remaja laki-laki mungil, dengan rambut pirangnya yang lembut dan sedikit panjang, muncul perlahan dari situ. Berbeda dengan remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat itu, Armin mengenakan seragam dengan rapi. Dasi terpasang sempurna —tidak kepanjangan maupun kependekan, vest putih bersih, dan kemeja rapi seperti sehabis disetrika. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku selalu tahu,"

Armin tersenyum. "Pagi, Eren."

"Yo," Eren menaikkan alis dengan kilat. Ia membuka pintu pagar besinya. "Mikasa sudah berangkat duluan, dia ada piket pagi dari hari ini sampai besok."

"Oh, oke." Armin memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

"Kau menungguku sambil membaca buku pelajaran, huh?" tanya Eren dengan pandangan mata yang bisa diartikan sebagai, 'Astaga—apa kau tidak bosan menungguku dengan bacaan seperti itu?'.

"Tapi buku itu seru," tukas Armin, sambil mulai berjalan bersama Eren menuju halte bis. "Rasanya seperti membaca buku cerita, tahu."

"…Yah," Eren mengangkat bahunya.

Armin terdiam sambil memiringkan mulutnya. Ia melirik Eren, dan menatap plester luka yang menempel di pipinya tersebut. "Kenapa?"

"Eh?" Eren menoleh ke Armin, kemudian tersadar bahwa Armin menanyai kondisi pipinya karena pandangan laki-laki mungil itu tertuju ke situ. "Oh, ini... Kecelakaan kecil di taman. Terlalu konyol, aku tak mau menceritakannya,"

"Mikasa?" gumam Armin.

"Eeeee…" Eren menggaruk-garuk alisnya. "Yah, _well, _dia ada sedikit sangkut pautnya dengan luka ini. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Armin bergumam mengiyakan sambil mengangguk-angguk lambat. "Oh ya. Hari ini diadakan pemilihan ekstrakurikuler. Apa kau sudah ada bayangan mau memilih apa?"

Eren mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Diurutkannya satu per satu ekstrakurikuler umum yang ia ketahui. Sepakbola. Basket. Renang. Band. Lukis. Pramuka. Klub-klub ilmiah. Semuanya serasa tidak memicu secuil semangat pun. Eren mendesah, kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku rasa belum ada."

"Begitu ya," Armin menunduk. "Aku.. Aku ingin mengambil ekstrakurikuler matematika,"

Eren menoleh, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran-heran penasaran. "Kau... Mat—? Hei, dengar, terlalu banyak belajar sepertinya tidak bagus,"

"Tapi itu belum pasti," kata Armin buru-buru. "Ng, maksudku, aku belum pasti ingin memilih matematika. Kita belum tahu daftar yang lengkap kan. Mungkin ada yang lebih menarik,"

"Yeah, benar juga." gumam Eren pelan. "Semoga saja,"

"Hei, mungkin kau bisa mengambil basket," usul Armin sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kau jago olahraga kan,"

"Nah, Armin," Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah,"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Armin. "Lagipula kabarnya sekolah kita kan memiliki tim basket yang cukup disegani,"

"Yaaaa, menang di berbagai pertandingan memang membanggakan,"

"…Jadi?"

Eren menahan nafas, lalu menatap Armin. "Entahlah,"

* * *

"Eren! Syukurlah kau sampai dengan selamat!"

Eren membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan reaksi saudara angkatnya, Mikasa, yang sedang menatapnya penuh kelegaan. Perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam legam sebahunya itu kelihatan tersengal-sengal, kecemasan seperti baru saja menguap dari dirinya. Eren tersenyum kaku.

"Ya, syukurlah," katanya tanpa nada.

"Memangnya ada apa, Mikasa? Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini," tanya Armin heran, sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Mikasa menghela nafasnya. "Ada kakak kelas yang masuk rumah sakit karena dihadang dan dihajar preman kemarin pagi, dia dicegat di jalan kecil tempat biasa kita lewat,"

"Ha?" Eren dan Armin menganga kaget.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Armin prihatin.

"Kurang lebih. Aku baru saja dapat informasinya dari kantor guru," jawab Mikasa cepat-cepat, sambil menatap Eren dan Armin bergantian dengan tajam. "Kalian benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa," jawab Eren sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia mengerling ke arah Armin. "Jalan tadi memang sepi sih,"

Armin mengangguk singkat. "Tapi aku tidak merasakan ada seseorang di sana selain aku dan Eren,"

"Mereka ingin kalian berpikir begitu," tukas Mikasa tegas. "Mulai sekarang kita harus berangkat pagi bersama-sama terus. Aku akan tukar jadwal piket pagi,"

"Hei, hei, hei, tenang," Eren menepuk pundak Mikasa sebelum saudaranya itu pergi mencari sang ketua kelas. "Aku juga bisa mengatasinya kok, kau tenang saja."

Mikasa memandang Eren, ragu dan tidak terima bahwa usulannya ditolak.

"Tapi… Eren, kalau kau bertengkar kau selalu meninggalkan bekas luka di badanmu. Pihak sekolah akan sadar hal itu dan mereka jelas tidak akan menerimanya," kata Armin pelan.

Eren menoleh, siap-siap menyanggahnya dengan pembelaan tetapi Mikasa terlanjur memotongnya, "Armin benar! Aku harus terus bersama kalian, aku tidak akan meninggalkan bekas luka kalau aku yang berkelahi,"

Armin tersentak kaget, ia buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Mikasa salah paham. "T-tapi kau juga tidak boleh berkelahi, Mikasa. Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang melihat dan mereka mengadu? Kita kan bisa mencari jalan lain menuju sekolah, berkelahi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah,"

"Begitu juga dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

"Oi, hei, tung-" Eren kembali menoleh ke Mikasa, tapi ia sudah terlanjur berlari keluar kelas menyusuri koridor. Eren menghela napas panjang, kemudian memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Astaga," gumamnya pelan. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah mejanya yang berada di sebelah Armin. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti dia,"

"Eren…" Armin duduk sambil melihat Eren. "Dia kan hanya khawatir,"

"Dia mulai terdengar seperti ibuku tahu," tukas Eren setengah merengut. Ia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu ektrakurikuler apa yang akan dia ambil?"

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak tahu," katanya pelan. Eren terdiam, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Siswa-siswi mulai berjalan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Suasana kelas mulai ramai dan berisik akan celotehan para remaja tersebut. Eren menatap pintu kelas, menunggu kehadiran Mikasa sambil sedikit berharap bahwa jadwal piket Mikasa tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bukan maksud bahwa Eren tidak menyukai keberadaan Mikasa, Eren hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa sendiri_ tanpa _bantuan Mikasa.

Eren menegakkan badannya ketika melihat Mikasa berjalan masuk kelas dengan ekspresi datar yang samar-samar terlihat kecewa. Eren mengernyitkan alisnya, bersiap-siap menanyai saudaranya itu ketika Mikasa akan melewatinya.

"Jadi?"

Mikasa berhenti sesaat, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Oh," Eren mengangguk sangat lambat.

"Eren, dengar, kau harus hati-hati. Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri dan Armin, mengerti? Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa," kata Mikasa serius, sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Kalau besok preman itu mencegatmu, kau harus meneleponku, aku usahakan akan…"

"Astaga, Mikasa. Aku dan Armin akan baik-baik saja. Cepat duduk, Pak Auruo akan segera datang!" tegur Eren setengah jengkel. Mikasa mengulum bibirnya, kemudian menegakkan badan dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan kecewa berlipat.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 25-30 tahun dan berbadan sedang yang mengenakan pakaian _classy_. Rambutnya cokelat terang, wajahnya seperti sedang jengkel sekaligus meremehkan sesuatu. Tangan kanannya membawa buku absen, tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia melihati seisi kelas sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Selamat pagi," ucapnya sambil menaruh buku absen di meja, kemudian berdiri menatap seantero kelas. Diamatinya siswa-siswi itu satu persatu, kemudian diambilnya bolpen dari saku jasnya. "Lengkap. Wow. Saya rasa tidak perlu ada absen,"

Eren menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apa benar semua temannya sudah hadir. Tidak biasanya semuanya sudah hadir. Biasanya ada yang telat lima sampai sepuluh menit. Tetapi baguslah, karena kalau ada yang telat, Pak Auruo akan memberikan rentetan kata-kata teguran yang kurang mengenakkan.

"Baiklah, sebelum pelajaran hari ini dimulai, saya akan membagikan lembar daftar ekstrakurikuler ini," Pak Auruo mengangkat puluhan lembar kertas yang dijepit menggunakan penjepit kertas, "nanti kalian baca dan daftarkan pilihan kalian. Setelah seluruh jam pelajaran berakhir, kalian serahkan ke meja saya di kantor guru. Mengerti? Baik."

"….Jadi sehabis pelajaran ini kami taruh di meja bapak?" tanya salah satu siswa dengan polosnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan, hei bocah." Pak Auruo berkacak pinggang, matanya menyipit menatap tajam siswa tersebut. Eren mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia paling tidak suka dengan suasana aneh seperti ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Armin yang kemudian juga meliriknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya bilang, sehabis _seluruh _jam pelajaran. Kau tahu maksudnya? Itu artinya jam 3 sore nanti dan yang pasti daftar itu sudah harus ad―"

Belum sempat Pak Auruo menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, tiba-tiba lidahnya tergigit dengan keras. Momen menyakitkan itu sungguh terasa intens dan terasa lambat, semua siswa-siswi yang melihatnya langsung menahan napas.

"Haah!" Teriak beberapa siswa-siswi yang tersentak kaget sambil melotot lebar-lebar. Beberapa secara spontan menutup mulutnya. Armin nyaris terperanjat, dia tidak pernah tidak kaget melihat kejadian seperti ini. Eren merengutkan alisnya, simpatik sekaligus entah kenapa ikut merasa perih.

Pak Auruo tampak pucat, darah menetes dari mulutnya. Ia terdiam sambil menahan perih, tangannya mencengkeram kuat-kuat ujung meja. Ia berusaha terlihat seperti, 'Ah ya ampun, cuma ini saja,'.

"―da.. di meja.. saya…" Pak Auruo melanjutan kalimat terakhirnya dengan terbata-bata. Ia terdiam lagi, menunduk sambil mengumpat dalam bisikan, kemudian menengadah menatap beberapa murid. Ditahannya perih yang masih menjalar di lidahnya itu. "Ya. Baik. Selamat belajar,"


	2. A Bad Reputation

"Aaaaah apa yang harus aku ambil!" Eren menyandarkan badannya ke tembok, kemudian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi daftar ekstrakurikuler dan mencermatinya.

Armin membuka plastik roti isi cokelatnya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tenang, Eren. Masih ada waktu sampai jam 3 nanti kan," ujarnya kalem, lalu menggigit rotinya.

Eren menegakkan badannya, lalu mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Aku rasa sampai besok pun aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang harus aku ambil,"

"Jangan bilang begitu," Armin menatap Eren. "Coba kita mulai dari hal apa yang paling kau suka,"

"Hmmmm…" Eren melipat tangan di depan mulutnya, sambil menerawang ke jendela. Apa yang paling ia suka? Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu. Selama ini ia nyaris menikmati segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan, asalkan itu bersama Armin dan Mikasa. Yah, andaikan ada ekstrakurikuler mengobrol sambil bermain dan bersantai-santai.

Eren kembali membaca daftar di bagian olahraga sambil bergumam menyebutkan satu per satu tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

"Mikasa, apa yang kau ambil?" tanya Armin setelah mengunyah rotinya.

"Aku menunggu Eren,"

Eren berhenti membaca. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Oi.. Jangan bilang... Kau ingin kita satu ekstrakurikuler?"

"Ya," Mikasa mengangguk singkat. Armin melirik Eren yang mendadak lesu.

"Kau ini…" keluh Eren sambil menopang dagunya. "Kalau aku ambil sumo, memangnya kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? Ada sumo?" Armin kaget.

"Kalau memang ada, aku akan ikut." Mikasa menatap Eren dengan tegas. "Apapun pilihanmu aku harus ikut. Kau kurang berhati-hati dan sering terluka, aku harus tetap dekat denganmu,"

Eren terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Mikasa dan menghela napasnya. Mikasa memang benar. Eren bukan orang yang waspada dan penuh hati-hati. Ia cukup ceroboh dan dari kecerobohan itu ia sering terluka. Dan terhitung sudah ada belasan kali Mikasa menyelamatkan Eren dari kecerobohannya itu sendiri. _Tapi bukan berarti Mikasa harus berada di dekatku terus, kan. Aku bisa saja sudah berubah,_ ucap Eren dalam hati, sambil sesekali melirik Mikasa.

"Haaah. Aku haus, aku mau beli minum," Eren menggulung kertas pendaftarannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kantin. "Mikasa, kau tak perlu ikut," lanjutnya saat terdengar suara langkah di belakangnya yang hendak mengikutinya.

Eren terus menimbang-nimbang daftar ekstrakurikuler tersebut. Sudah ada beberapa yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia sangsi apa dia bisa bisa menikmatinya. Pilihannya adalah sepakbola, bela diri, lari, dan basket. Sebenarnya boleh saja mengambil keempatnya sekaligus, tapi memikirkan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi sangat sibuk, Eren memutuskan hanya akan mengambil satu ekstrakurikuler.

Eren membuka gulungan itu lagi lalu membaca-bacanya tanpa arti. Keempat pilihannya, semuanya terdengar _fun _walaupun ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Mikasa. Eren tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Mikasa ikut apa yang dia ikuti. Terlebih bela diri atau lari. Eren merasa dirinya akan makin terintimadasi oleh kehebatan Mikasa, dan kadang ia membenci hal itu. Terlebih keempat pilihannya itu sangat memungkinkan Eren untuk kembali melakukan hal ceroboh. Belum-belum sudah terdengar suara Mikasa yang begitu cemas dan khawatir akan dirinya.

"Haaaah," Eren menghela napasnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di kantin, ia segera memesan _chocolate milkshake _ukuran jumbo yang ia harap dapat mengenyangkan perutnya sekaligus. Ia tidak mungkin sempat makan, sebentar lagi bel akan bunyi. Ia menggulung kertas pendaftaran sampai sekecil mungkin, lalu memasukannya ke saku celana.

"Oi, Eren!"

Eren menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat beberapa teman SMP-nya sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Eren tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. "Oi Thomas! Samuel!" balasnya.

"Hei, ekstrakurikuler apa yang kau ambil?"

Eren mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Entah. Aku masih bingung walaupun ada beberapa pilihan. Kau?"

"Renang," jawab Thomas sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Seru juga bisa berenang gratis, aku sudah lama sekali tidak renang,"

Eren mengernyitkan dahinya. "Yaaa, kurasa."

"Aku mengambil band, omong-omong." Samuel melipat tangan di dadanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku harap mereka mau mulai dari tingkat awal karena aku benar-benar buta nada,"

"Hahaha jangan begitu, kau kan sempat ikut drum band," tukas Eren sambil memukul pelan lengan Samuel. Samuel menyipitkan matanya.

"…Naaah. Aku rasa memukul drum sepuluh detik sekali itu kurang pantas dibanggakan,"

Eren tertawa kecil. "Aku masih bingung. Ada empat pilihan, bela diri, lari, sepak bola atau basket. Dan ke―"

"Wow, wow, wow, Eren. Jangan. Ambil. Basket," potong Thomas sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya. Samuel mengangguk menyetujui.

"Eh?" Eren mengernyit. Ditatapnya Thomas dan Samuel secara bergantian. "Kenapa? Sudah terlalu banyak yang ambil?"

"Bukan itu," Thomas menoleh ke belakang, memastikan ada meja di belakangnya, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan duduk di atas meja tersebut. "Kau belum dengar kalau tim basket di sekolah kita sudah kehilangan reputasi?"

Eren mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian melipat tangan di dada. "Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Thomas.

"Dua tahun lalu, ad― eh, dua tahun lalu kan?" Thomas menoleh ke Samuel, dan Samuel mengangguk kalem. "Yep, dua tahun lalu, tim basket sekolah ini memang ada di puncaknya. Menang ini, menang itu, menang lagi. Sebut saja nyaris semua pertandingan kita babat. Tapi setelah ada perkelahian antar sesama anggota yang serius dan mengakibatkan satu anggota meninggal…."

"Ada yang meninggal?" Eren membelalakkan matanya.

"Hmm. Pendarahan dalam," Thomas menunjuk kepalanya. "Yah, pokoknya setelah itu, tim basket sempat dibubarkan karena kecaman banyak orang tua. Kau tahu, itu sedikit ironis karena aku dengar motto tim itu kurang lebih seperti, 'Bersama-sama terus maju tanpa gentar' atau semacamnya,"

"Itu motto sekolah," koreksi Samuel lambat-lambat. Ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"P-pokoknya ironis,"

"Hei, hei. Kalau tim itu sudah dibubarkan, kenapa sekarang basket masuk ke daftar pilihan lagi?" Eren makin penasaran.

"Kurang tahu. Mungkin karena anggota-anggota senior yang terlibat perkelahian itu sudah lulus," Samuel menggaruk-garuk lehernya. "Tapi aku dengar-dengar, teman dari korban perkelahian itu sekarang menjabat menjadi kapten tim basket. Jadi ya, tetap saja harus waspada,"

"Siapa kaptennya?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi dia orang yang tinggi, besar… Ram―"

"_Chocolate milkshake _ukuran jumbo!"

Eren tersentak kaget. Ketegangan yang ia dapat dari percakapan itu mendadak lenyap. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang, tempat ia memasan minuman tadi. Seorang ibu-ibu tampak mengangkat tinggi-tinggi minumannya, sambil mencari sosok Eren.

"Ya! Itu aku!" Eren setengah teriak. Ia menoleh ke arah Samuel dan Thomas. "Sebentar ya,"

Eren berjalan cepat menuju tempat beli minuman itu. Ibu-ibu itu menaruh gelas plastik di meja kaca, kemudian kembali melayani pembeli lain.

"Ini uangnya, terima kasih banyak!" Eren menaruh selembar sepuluh ribuan, lalu mengambil minumannya. Ia terperanjat kaget. "Haih, dingin sekali…"

"Kehausan?"

Eren berhenti berjalan. Ia menoleh ke pembeli lain itu yang sedang mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum. Seorang remaja laki-laki berbadan besar, tinggi, dan tegap. Eren harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata laki-laki itu.

"Haha. Yeah. Belum sempat makan," Eren tersenyum kaku.

"Ukuran jumbo memang sangat mengenyangkan," sahut laki-laki itu sambil terus tersenyum. Eren mengangguk-angguk lambat. Dilihatinya sosok besar di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak percaya kalau ada anak SMA yang pertumbuhannya bisa sampai seperti itu. Ukuran tubuhnya cukup menyeramkan, ditambah lagi tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam dan alis yang ujung belakangnya terangkat. Meskipun dia sedang tersenyum ramah seperti itu, kesan horor tidak bisa disangkal lagi.

"Angkatan baru?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menyentakkan kepalanya ke Eren.

"Y-ya," Eren meringis. "Kau?"

"Oh, aku angkatan atas. Aku kelas tiga. Reiner Braun," laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Eren. Eren buru-buru menyalaminya.

"Eren Jaeger," sahutnya, sambil mencuri pandangan ke tangan Reiner yang seperti tangan raksasa. _Tanganku bisa remuk dalam sekali remasan, _gumamnya, takjub dan berharap hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Oke. Salam kenal, Eren."

Eren mengangguk. "Eeee, maaf kalau tidak sopan, tapi aku ada teman…" Eren menunjuk Thomas dan Samuel yang tak jauh dari belakangnya. Keduanya tampak sedikit pucat pasi. Eren menyipitkan matanya. "…yang aneh. Aku harus, kau tahu, ke sana…"

"Oh, tentu. Tentu. _Bye_. Senang berjumpa denganmu," Reiner kembali tersenyum. Eren membalas senyum, masih sama kakunya dengan yang tadi, kemudian berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah Thomas dan Samuel.

"Hoi. Ayo lanjutkan, sampai mana kita tadi? Kaptennya ya?" tanya Eren ketika sampai di tempat, dan kemudian segera meminum minumannya. Thomas melotot ngeri.

"Buat apa harus aku lanjutkan," katanya pelan dan seperti tertahan.

Eren berhenti meneguk minumannya. " Hah?"

"….Kau baru saja bertemu kapten tim basket itu!"


	3. Fight and Run

Eren memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sepak bola. Pilihan yang setengah sulit namun juga setengah mudah. Semenjak mendengar berita tentang tim basket sekolah yang berantakan itu, Eren langsung menyingkirkan opsi itu dari _list-_nya. Bergabung dengan ekstrakurikuler yang penuh dengan rumor tak sedap hanya akan membuat ibunya kalang kabut, dan Eren enggan melihatnya.

Ia juga memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan ekstrakurikuler lari dan bela diri dari _list_-nya. Ia menganggap bahwa sepakbola mungkin lebih seru, karena di sana ia tidak hanya akan berlari, tapi juga sambil bermain bola, melakukan perlawanan terhadap musuh, memikirkan strategi, dan lain sebagainya. _Well,_ setidaknya itu yang ia dapat dari hasil menonton berbagai pertandingan sepakbola.

Eren sendiri tidak pernah bermain sepakbola secara serius, ia hanya bermain kecil-kecilan di taman dekat rumahnya bersama Armin dan Mikasa. Oper, tendang, gol. Sebatas itu. Maka dari itu ia menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk memilih ekstrakurikuler tersebut. Menambah pengalaman, meskipun ia tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Kau yakin kan, untuk mengambil sepakbola?"

Armin sempat menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, karena ia merasa bahwa keputusan Eren itu tidak didasari dengan keyakinan yang mantap. Eren sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, meyakinkan sahabat eratnya itu bahwa ia yakin.

Armin sendiri memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler fotografi. Ia ingin dapat memotret dan mengabadikan pemandangan alam dengan lebih bagus, berhubung ia dan keluarganya yang gemar jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat eksotik.

Mikasa? Ia kecewa karena tidak ada ekstrakurikuler sepakbola untuk perempuan di sekolahnya. Sore itu sempat terjadi debat kecil antara ia dan Pak Auruo, yang dengan ketus-ketus gemas mengatakan bahwa Mikasa seharusnya komplain ke kepala sekolah.

"Hei, hei, hei. Bukan saya yang membuat aturan, nona. Datangi kantor kepala sekolah kalau kau tidak terima dengan daftar itu," tegur beliau sambil mengaduk tehnya, kemudian meneguknya. Mikasa berdecak, lalu membuka tasnya dengan tidak sabar dan mengeluarkan kertas pendaftarannya.

"Pak, ini kertas saya dan Eren." Armin menyerahkan kertas miliknya dan Eren. Pak Auruo mengangguk, mengacungkan jari manisnya dan menunjuk mejanya berkali-kali. Armin menaruh kertas-kertasnya.

"Ingat, tidak ada penggantian ekstrakurikuler. Setelah ini pihak kemahasiswaan akan menginput data kalian dan itu tidak bisa diganti lagi. Jadi kalau ada dari kalian…," Pak Auruo menatap judes Armin dan Eren, "…yang ingin berganti pilihan, lakukan sekarang. Jangan membuatku repot,"

Armin dan Eren sama-sama menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selesai. Tenis." Mikasa menutup bolpennya, lalu menaruh kertas pendaftarannya di meja dengan sedikit dobrakan. Pak Auruo tersedak kaget. Seciprat teh dari keluar dari mugnya, dan jatuh menodai kemeja putihnya.

"Astaga, _young lady_. Sopan sedikit. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat!" tegurnya sambil mengusap-usap kemejanya dan meniup-niupnya. Mikasa tidak menyahut, ia membalikkan badannya kemudan menarik tangan Eren dan Armin keluar dari kantor guru.

"Tenis?" Eren menggumam.

"Hanya ekstrakurikuler itu yang jadwalnya sama persis dengan jadwalmu. Lapangannya juga berdekatan,"

* * *

"Eren, kita lewat jalan lain saja,"

Armin mencengkeram tali tasnya erat-erat, sambil mengawasi sekitar. Eren menyipitkan matanya, ikut memandang sekitarnya.

Jalan kecil itu terlihat sepi dan sunyi. Bisa jadi dari arah berlawanan akan ada preman yang tiba-tiba muncul. Berkelahi di situ bisa sedikit berbahaya juga, karena di kedua sisi jalan terdapat pagar tembok yang cukup tinggi, yang membuat orang-orang luar tidak akan bisa melihat jalan itu. Di luar pagar itu pun hanya ada hamparan rumput yang cukup luas. Jika terluka parah, tidak ada yang bisa membantu atau menolong dalam waktu cepat.

"Eren," panggil Armin pelan.

"….Terlalu makan banyak waktu kalau harus putar arah. Sepertinya aman kok," sahut Eren sambil mulai berjalan, tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan.

Armin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berjalan di belakang Eren dengan lambat. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada sesosok menyeramkan yang mengikuti.

"Preman pagi hari, pffft." Eren berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Apa sih yang ingin mereka rampas? Roti? Bekal sekolah?"

"…Aku tidak yakin kalau kakak kelas kita masuk ke rumah sakit hanya karena roti… " sahut Armin serius sekaligus cemas. Eren menghela napas, menoleh ke arah laki-laki pirang itu.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, oke?"

Armin mengangguk kecil, badannya seperti meringsut, membuatnya menjadi tampak lebih mungil.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan sambil melihati kanan-kiri saat melewati belokan. Sejauh ini suasana masih aman, seperti benar-benar tak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Namun walaupun begitu Armin tidak bisa berhenti cemas. Ia makin mendekatkan badannya ke Eren.

"Aneh, apa Mikasa salah mendengar informasi.. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," gumam Eren mengernyit bingung.

"Bukankah harusnya kita bersyukur kalau tidak ada preman?" tanya Armin ikut bingung. "Semoga saja Mikasa memang salah dengar,"

Eren hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil bergumam mengiyakan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara mesin motor yang sedang berjalan. Kedua sahabat itu tak acuh, suara motor itu bisa jadi berasal dari jalan raya yang tidak jauh dari jalan kecil ini. Tapi lama kelamaan suara motor itu terasa makin mendekat. Baik Eren maupun Armin berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh ke sekitar mereka.

"Dari mana sih?" tanya Eren curiga.

"Sepertinya dari kiri jalan…" Armin melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya. "Makin dekat. …Aneh. Motor kan tidak boleh lewat sini,"

"Armin.. Tetap di posisimu," Eren menatap Armin tajam, kemudian berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah belokan di sebelah kiri. Armin kembali cemas. Tangannya makin mencengkeram tali tasnya. Meskipun Eren memintanya untuk diam tempat, entah kenapa kakinya secara otomatis berjalan mundur dengan lambat.

Sesampainya di tembok belokan, Eren membungkukkan badannya dan melongok ke arah jalan itu. Merasa pandangannya kurang jelas karena masih terhalang tembok, ia berjalan sedikit memajukan badannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba kaki kanannya tersandung karena tali sepatu yang masih terinjak kaki kirinya. Eren membelalakkan matanya, kaget bukan main, dan yang pasti tidak bisa mengontrol badannya untuk tetap seimbang.

"Wa―waaa―waaaaaa!"

BRAK! Eren langsung terjatuh di aspal kasar itu.

"E-Eren!" Armin segera berlari ke arah Eren, lupa bahwa dia harusnya tetap berada di tempat. Ia berjongkok, berusaha membantu Eren berdiri. "Eren! Kau tak―"

TIN TIN TIIIIIN!

Eren dan Armin langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Di depan mereka persis, tak kurang dari 3 meter jaraknya, ada sebuah motor besar yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan kecepatan cukup kencang. Eren melotot kaget, Armin terlalu syok sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan teriakan apa-apa.

"Armin, pergi!"

CKIIIIT!

Pengendara motor itu tiba-tiba mengerem motornya setajam mungkin saat nyaris menabrak Eren dan Armin. Alhasil motor itu langsung goyah, dan pengendara motor itu langsung jatuh terbanting tak jauh dari Eren. Motornya juga terbanting keras di jalan, berputar-putar menabrak tembok.

Eren tersentak mendengar suara tabrakan itu.

"….Apa-apaan…" gumamnya kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menoleh ke arah pengendara motor yang secara perlahan-lahan bangkit berlutut. Eren kembali kaget karena ternyata pengendara motor itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama sepertinya. Eren mengernyitkan dahi sambil bangkit berdiri. Ditariknya Armin yang terlihat masih syok.

"Astaga.. Itu sakit sekali," kata pengendara motor itu sambil melepas helmnya. Tampak sesosok laki-laki, seumuran Eren dan Armin, dengan rambut cokelat terang berukuran cepak, sedang meringis kesakitan dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tangan kirinya memijit-mijit lengan kanannya.

Ia memandang motornya yang jatuh tertidur. "Astaga," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Ya ampun… Lihat dirimu, Buchwald."

"…Hei.." panggil Eren pelan. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menengadah menatap Eren dan Armin. Raut amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Alisnya mengerut dan matanya melotot. Terdengar geraman dari mulutnya.

"APA SIH YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!?" sentaknya mendadak. Eren dan Armin terperanjat. Laki-laki di hadapan mereka itu bangkit berdiri sambil terus mengaduh, kemudian berusaha berdiri dengan seimbang. Ia memandang Eren dan Armin secara bergantian.

"Tiduran di jalan, kalian ingin mati apa!? Hah!?"

"..Tapi… Motor sendiri tidak boleh lewat sini," tukas Armin pelan.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu!?"

Armin mengernyitkan dahinya. "L-lalu kenapa kau lewat sini?"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terdiam, sambil terus menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya. "Cih!" Ia membuang muka, kemudian berjalan ke arah motornya dan membangunkannya. Armin buru-buru membantunya.

"Kau sendiri juga salah," kata Eren tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau sudah tahu motor dilarang lewat sini, harusnya kau tak di sini,"

"Eren…" tegur Armin yang langsung merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan.

"Jangan sok tau kau," Laki-laki itu memasang standar di motornya, kemudian menghadap Eren. "Aku sendiri terpaksa kesini karena ada preman mengejarku,"

Armin tercekat. "Preman? Di mana?"

"Tidak penting, aku berhasil kabur,"

Eren menoleh ke arah jalan di mana laki-laki itu berasal. Ia memandang jalan itu dengan sedikit cemas. "Kau yakin mereka tidak mengikutimu?"

"Yaaaa…" Laki-laki itu menjawab malas-malasan, sambil memasang helmnya. "Aku ngebut dan mereka lari. Apa bisa sih mereka mengikutiku,"

Eren terdiam, matanya melotot. Tangannya mengepal keras dengan sedikit gemetar. Armin mengernyitkan keningnya, berjalan mendekati Eren yang tidak bergerak di tempat. "Ada apa, Eren?"

"….Kau tidak berbakat kabur ya, rupanya." kata Eren sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Hah?" Baik Armin maupun laki-laki itu sama-sama bingung.

"Mereka di depan,"

Eren berhenti bernapas saat melihat satu per satu para pria berpakaian hitam dan kelam muncul dari balik tembok depan jalan. Mereka seperti tidak terawat, begitu lusuh seperti tidak pernah mandi. Tato-tato menjalar di sekujur lengan mereka. Ekspresi mereka sama semua, ―marah, geram, seperti ingin menyiksa sesuatu. Empat orang preman itu begitu bergairah melihat Eren, membuat mereka seperti singa yang kelaparan dan menemukan rusa.

"…Kau membuat mereka marah ya?" tanya Eren sambil tersenyum kaku.

Si pengendara motor itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan tertawa hambar. "Ha.. Hahaha… Yah… Pura-pura nyaris menabrak orang jelas membuat orang marah ya.."

Suasana menjadi tegang dan mencekam. Semuanya tetap diam di tempat. Eren berusaha berpikir sejernih mungkin, mencari jalan keluar yang cepat dan tepat. Laki-laki yang nyaris menabraknya bisa langsung kabur dengan motor, tetapi dia dan Armin harus berlari kira-kira 25 meter untuk keluar dari jalan kecil ini. Dan kemudian masih sekitar 15 meter untuk ke gedung sekolah. Melihat para preman-preman yang tampak berpengalaman itu, Eren tidak yakin mereka berdua bisa lolos.

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Oi, kau, yang memakai motor,"

"Jean," sahut laki-laki itu sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, tegang.

"Eren. Oke, dengar, tolong bawa Armin sekarang juga, kalian harus lari," kata Eren serius. Armin tercekat.

"Eren! Aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu!" tukasnya dengan badan gemetar.

"Kau mau ikut berkelahi, hah!? Pergi!"

Tiba-tiba keempat preman itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Eren mengatupkan mulutnya sambil membuang tasnya ke jalan, berusaha menyiapkan diri. Armin tampak linglung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia ingin sekali terus bersama Eren, tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terlalu takut.

"…Yah, bukan masalah." Jean menggeleng tak acuh, dengan panik menyalakan mesin motor dan kemudian menarik tangan Armin. "AYO!"

Armin tersentak kaget. "T-tapi!"

"Kalau mau selamat, ayo!" teriak Jean kesal dan tak sabar. "Diam di tempat tidak akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Napas Armin mulai tak normal. Dia benar-benar panik, apalagi ketika salah satu preman sudah mendekati Eren dan tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya. Tetapi Eren berhasil menepis tinju itu, dan membalasnya dengan tendangan di perut preman itu. Si preman langsung jatuh terjengkang.

"AKU BILANG, PERGI!" teriak Eren keras, sambil menoleh dan melotot ke arah Armin. Armin terperanjat mendengar teriakan itu. Ia berjalan mundur dengan lambat, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Tiba-tiba preman lain meninju keras-keras perut Eren. Eren melotot kaget, ia melayang menabrak tembok di belakangnya, kemudian jatuh tertelungkup di jalan. Terdengar suara rintihan dan batuk-batuk dari mulutnya.

"Aaah, persetan!" Jean mengumpat, kemudian melepas cengkeramannya dari tangan Armin ketika dua preman lainnya melihat ke arah mereka. Ia langsung menjalankan motornya, meninggalkan Eren dan Armin.

Sambil melajukan motornya dengan cukup kencang, Jean melihat ke arah spionnya. Tampak Armin yang mulai didekati oleh preman-preman lainnya, dan kemudian Eren yang langsung menghajar mereka. Meskipun suara motornya cukup bising, Jean masih dapat mendengar teriakan Eren yang terdengar penuh amarah dan agresif.

Jean mengulum bibirnya, tangannya mencengkeram stang motor dengan kuat-kuat. Ia menggeram kesal.

"_Shit!_" geramnya jengkel. Ia langsung mengerem motornya, lalu buru-buru beranjak dari motornya dan berlari kencang menuju Eren. Motornya terjatuh keras lagi karena ia tak sempat memasang standar.

"Aaah!" teriak Jean kaget dan tersadar. "Sialan, sialan, sialan!"

Ia mengambil botol minuman yang ada di saku luar tasnya. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat botol itu, sambil berharap dengan genggaman kuat itu ia dapat menyalurkan ketakutannya.

"Hooi, bodoh!" teriak Jean sambil melempar botol itu ke arah salah satu preman yang mendekati Armin lagi.

BUK! Lemparan itu sukses mengenai kepala preman itu, dan ia langsung jatuh ke aspal. Armin kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Jean.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan!? Lari kalau preman-preman itu mendekatimu!" bentak Jean jengkel.

"Aku… aku berusaha melerai mereka…"

"Ini bukan perkelahian anak SD! Mereka nggak akan dengerin kamu!" Jean menarik tangan Armin dengan kasar. "Lari!"

Armin mengaduh kesakitan dengan tarikan Jean itu. Ia menepisnya dan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi…!"

"LARI!"

Armin mengernyitkan dahinya, kebingungan. Ia berusaha mencari ide lain karena Jean benar ―preman macam apa yang mau menuruti anak SMA untuk berhenti berkelahi? Armin terus berjalan mundur sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang kemarin datang menghampirinya. Di saat Mikasa mengatakan supaya Eren meneleponnya kalau preman-preman itu datang mencegatnya. Armin mengangguk-angguk cepat dan buru-buru mengambil _handphone _dari saku celananya. Ia mencari nomor telepon Mikasa dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat.

BRAK!

Armin syok saat sesosok tangan penuh tato dan urat menepis _handphone_ darinya. Ia menengadah, dan tampak salah satu preman sedang melotot geram kepadanya. "Apa kau mau menelepon polisi? Huh?"

"T-ti-tidak…" Armin menyanggah sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Lawanmu di sini, hoi badan tato!" teriak Jean sambil menarik tangan preman itu dan menghajar wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke Armin. "APA SIH YANG AKU BILANG TADI? LARI!"

Armin mengangguk panik, dan cepat-cepat berlari ke arah sekolah. Ia harus menemukan Mikasa. _Mikasa pasti akan langsung menyelamatkan Eren dan Jean. Aku harus cepat-cepat!_


	4. The Decision

Dengan berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat mungkin, Armin berhasil sampai ke sekolah. Satpam yang melihatinya terheran-heran dan berusaha menanyainya, kenapa Armin tampak begitu panik plus pucat. Armin tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari, memasuki gedung, menaiki tangga, berlari sepanjang koridor, masuk ke kelas dan akhirnya menemukan Mikasa.

Begitu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Eren, Mikasa langsung berlari secepat kilat ke arah lokasi kejadian bersama Armin. Meskipun Armin seperti kehabisan tenaga, dia harus berada di sana, membantu Eren, Mikasa, dan Jean. Ia berjanji tidak akan diam kebingungan lagi seperti tadi.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kenapa sih kalian lari-lari?" tanya Pak Hannes heran. Satpam penjaga sekolah itu mencegat Mikasa dan Armin yang begitu kelihatan buru-buru. Ia mengernyit kebingungan dan kasihan melihat Armin yang tersengal-sengal seperti kehabisan oksigen.

"Ada sesuatu, Pak." jawab Mikasa serius. "Maaf, tapi kami harus pergi,"

Mikasa menepis tongkat satpam Pak Hannes, dan kembali melanjutkan larinya. Armin mengikutinya dengan setengah sempoyongan, sambil berteriak parau, "Tunggu, Mikasa!"

Pak Hannes menghela napas. Ia membenarkan topinya lalu menaruh tongkatnya. "Tolong gantikan aku sebentar," ujarnya sambil menatap satpam lain yang berada di dalam pos.

Ditariknya sepeda dari parkiran, dan dikendarainya sepeda itu sambil membuntuti Mikasa dan Armin. Ia benar-benar merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak

beres tengah terjadi.

Sementara itu, begitu Mikasa dan Armin sampai ke tempat kejadian, mereka melotot kaget saat melihat empat orang preman itu sudah terkapar sambil merintih kesakitan. Terlihat lebam di bagian kulit mereka yang tak ditato. Armin berusaha mengatur napasnya sambil melihati keempat preman itu, memastikan mereka tidak bisa bangkit berdiri lagi. Mikasa mengernyit bingung, apalagi karena ia tidak melihat Eren.

"EREN!" panggilnya keras.

"Ya.. ya… aku disini…" Terdengar sahutan lemas dari balik tembok. Mikasa dan Armin segera berlari ke sana. Terlihat Eren sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok, sambil bernapas putus-putus. Tangan kirinya berdarah, seperti sehabis tersayat benda tajam. Bibirnya robek dan berdarah. Hidungnya mimisan.

"Mana aku tahu mereka bakal pakai _cutter_," katanya sambil melihati tangannya.

Mikasa tercekat, ia langsung duduk berlutut di sebelah Eren.

"Aku akan menggendongmu dan begitu kita sampai di depan jalan, kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Haaah?" Eren setengah tertawa getir. "Mikasa, jangan gila. Memangnya ayah akan senang melihat aku seperti ini?"

Mikasa tampak begitu kecewa dan panik, ia merasa bahwa seharusnya ia dapat berada di sini saat Eren dihajar preman-preman sialan itu. Sementara itu Armin mengeluarkan botol minumannya dan segera membersihkan luka di tangan Eren.

"Siapa?" tanya Mikasa saat melihat Jean yang seperti sedang tertidur di aspal. Ia juga luka-luka, meskipun tidak separah Eren.

"Jean," Eren menelan ludahnya, "…dia pingsan saat terbentur tembok,"

"Dia membantumu kan?"

"Yeah… Dia cukup membantu," Eren tersenyum hambar. Bibirnya terasa sangat perih. Mikasa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Maaf Eren, aku tidak bisa membantu sama sekali…"

"Haaah… Jangan mulai lagi," kata Eren lambat-lambat. "Bukan salahmu,"

"Eren, kau babak belur," gumam Armin prihatin. Ia menunduk, mencengkeram botol minumannya. "Aku juga minta maaf, seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu…"

Eren menghela napas panjang. "Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih," gumamnya. "Jangan buat aku bicara lebih panjang, bibirku sakit tahu."

"Demi Tuhan, ada apa ini.."

Terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang penuh kebingungan bercampur kaget. Armin menengadah, menoleh ke arah suara. Ia terbelalak kaget.

"Pak Hannes…?" gumamnya. "…Apa yang bapak lakukan di sini?"

Pak Hannes menatap Armin, terdiam karena masih diselimuti kebingungan. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup, seperti ragu akan mengatakan sesuatu. "…Kalian sendiri? Demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi di sini barusan…?"

* * *

"Aw! Aduh aduh aduh!"

Eren mengaduh kesakitan saat Bu Hanji mengobati luka di bibirnya. Rasanya perihnya bukan main. "Pelan-pelan, Bu…" mintanya memelas.

"Hmm? Ini sudah yang paling pelan," sahut Bu Hanji sambil tersenyum geli. Ia mengamati bibir Eren, kemudian menghela napas dan menaruh peralatannya. "Pelan atau cepat rasanya juga sama saja kok,"

Eren mengusap bagian bawah bibirnya dengan pelan. Ia terdiam, merasakan sakit dan pegal-pegal di badannya. Dilihatinya Jean yang sedang tertidur di kasur, mengompres pipinya dengan es sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ia begitu terlihat lesu dan tak bertenaga.

"Trims Jean," ujar Eren pelan.

Terdengar suara lengosan Jean. "Ya ya ya…"

Eren tersenyum singkat, kemudian menunduk dan melihati tangan kirinya yang sudah diobati. "Untung tidak perlu ke rumah sakit," gumamnya.

"Sebenarnya kau harus ke rumah sakit, sih." sahut Bu Hanji sambil menoleh ke Eren. "_Cutter_ yang menggores tanganmu bisa saja kotor. Kalau iya kan kau bisa kena tetanus. Kau harus disuntik untuk jaga-jaga,"

Eren mengernyit malas. "Mana mungkin aku bisa ke sana,"

"Hmm?" Bu Hanji mengangkat alisnya.

"Ayahku dokter di sana, dia bakal marah kalau tahu ini," lanjut Eren sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Andai kota ini punya lebih dari satu rumah sakit,"

"Rumah sakit ayahmu sudah sangat profesional kok," Bu Hanji tersenyum. "Lagipula cepat atau lambat kan ayahmu akan tahu. Kau tak akan kabur dari rumah hanya karena itu kan?"

Eren menggeleng pelan, dan kembali terdiam. Ia memikirkan tentang bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Banyak pihak sekolahnya yang sudah tahu kalau dia berkelahi. Saat berjalan ke UKS tadi, dia bertemu dengan banyak teman-temannya yang memandangnya kaget. Bisik-bisik penuh curiga dan dugaan terdengar sepanjang ia jalan. Belum lagi saat ia bertemu beberapa guru di koridor. Mereka kelihatan ngeri, seperti baru saja melihat sesosok setan. Eren dan Jean berusaha tidak mengacuhkan semua itu, mereka terlalu kesakitan untuk menanggapi semua respon itu.

"Kita benar-benar dalam masalah, huh,"

Eren berhenti melamun ketika mendengar suara muram Jean. Ia melihati lelaki itu, yang matanya seperti loyo tanpa harapan.

"Yaaa…" sahut Eren lambat.

Terdengar suara dengusan napas mereka berdua. Bu Hanji yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Skorsing tidak terlalu buruk kok. Anggap saja pengalaman,"

"Pengalaman macam apa itu," tukas Jean mengernyitkan kening.

"Kalau sudah tua nanti kan bisa kau ceritakan ke anak-anakmu… Seru juga kan ada pengalaman unik dari SMA yang bisa kau sampaikan," Senyum Bu Hanji makin lebar, ia begitu terlihat berpikiran positif.

"Nggak ada yang unik," Jean melepas kompresannya, kemudian bangkit duduk. Ia mengerang pelan karena merasakan kesakitan di badannya. Bu Hanji menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia terus tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua remaja itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka. Ketiga orang yang berada di dalam UKS itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Armin berdiri di sana, wajahnya sedikit murung.

"Eren, Jean…." panggilnya pelan. "Kalian dipanggil kepala sekolah,"

Eren menahan napasnya. Ia melirik Jean yang sama-sama terdiam. Eren mengira bahwa Jean sudah pasrah, tetapi dari raut mukanya kelihatan bahwa laki-laki itu masih berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan terkena hukuman.

Akhirnya keduanya ditemani Armin pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah. Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan kecil itu. Ketiganya sama-sama terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dan bagaimana bisa mencegah yang terburuk untuk tidak terjadi. Sesekali terdengar Jean menggumam tak jelas.

"Permisi," kata Armin sambil membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah, setelah terlebih dahulu mengetuknya.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada Pak Erwin, kepala sekolah yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjabat jabatannya. Ia duduk diam, tanpa senyum, tapi juga tanpa raut marah ataupun kesal. Wajahnya datar. Di depan mejanya duduk Pak Auruo yang melihati Eren dengan jengkel, dan di sebelah wali kelas Eren itu duduk Pak Mike, wali kelas Jean.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Pak Erwin berat, sambil melipat tangan di meja.

Eren, Armin, dan Jean masuk ke dalam. dan suasana langsung sunyi mencekam. Pak Auruo menatap sinis Eren, seperti berusaha menahan segala macam bentakan yang ingin ia keluarkan. Pak Erwin berdehem, lalu menghela napasnya.

"Arlert, kau bisa keluar," katanya.

Armin mengangguk pelan, meskipun dalam hati ia ingin tetap di situ bersama Eren. Ditepuknya pelan pundak sahabatnya itu, lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor. Suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar.

"Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein…" Pak Erwin merapikan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Eren menelan ludahnya, rasanya begitu horor mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah.

"Apa benar kalian berkelahi?"

"Oh, _please_, Erwin. Penampilan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup bukti kalau mereka berkelahi," tukas Pak Auruo tak sabaran.

"Benar, Pak." Jawab Eren tidak memperdulikan wali kelasnya.

"Begitu…" Kepala sekolah berambut pirang itu menyandarkan badannya ke kursi. Ia mengetuk-ketuk pulpennya ke meja, lalu kembali mencondongkan badannya ke meja. "Ada pembelaan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Erwin? Mereka jelas akan membual untuk membela mereka sendiri!" Pak Auruo kembali menukas dengan heran.

"A-anu, sebenarnya preman itu mengejar saya," Jean menjelaskan. "Saya berhasil kabur lalu bertemu dengan Eren dan Armin. Tapi ternyata ada empat orang preman yang berhasil mengejar saya, dan… itu terjadi. Kami berdua menyuruh Armin untuk pergi, jadi hanya kami yang…" Jean tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Omong kosong," gumam Pak Auruo terlihat bosan. "Erwin, jangan percaya. Itu omong kosong,"

"Mungkin kalian belum tahu apa sanksi dari berkelahi," kata Pak Erwin sambil menatap Eren dan Jean. Pak Auruo menggeram jengkel karena tidak satupun perkataannya yang digubris.

"Skorsing…?" gumam Eren pelan-pelan.

"Sebulan," lanjut Pak Erwin menegaskan.

Eren dan Jean sama-sama membelalakkan matanya. Tercekat. Skorsing sebulan di saat belum ada satu bulan masuk ke sekolah ini? Keduanya saling berpandangan, cemas dan panik meliputi mereka berdua. Benak mereka terbayang-bayang dengan apa yang harus dikatakan kepada orang tua mereka, bagaimana reaksi mereka. Pikiran mereka kacau.

"Cih," Jean membuang muka, menunduk. Tangannya mengepal gemetaran.

Eren mengulum bibirnya, ia meremas-remas ujung kemejanya. "…Ini salahmu," katanya pelan. Jean mengernyitkan keningnya, menoleh ke laki-laki di sebelahnya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Salahku?" ulangnya geram. "Salahku kau bilang? Memangnya siapa yang ingin dikejar preman?"

"Kau kan bisa tidak usah berpura-pura akan menabrak mereka!" jawab Eren emosi. "Kau juga seharusnya tidak mengendari motor di tempat kami lewat!"

"Aku nggak punya pilihan, bodoh!"

"Kau hanya tidak berpikir!"

Pak Auruo berdecak sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sementara kedua siswanya itu terus bertengkar mulut. Ia menggumam sesuatu sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Pak Mike tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, mendorong kursinya dan menarik kedua muridnya untuk berjauhan. Kedua remaja itu langsung terdiam kaget.

"Saya belum selesai," kata Pak Erwin kalem. "Mike, lepaskan."

Pak Mike melepaskan pegangannya, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya. Ia kembali duduk santai.

"Saya ada tawaran," lanjut Pak Erwin sambil membaca sesuatu di dokumennya. "Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein, saya lihat di rapot SMP kalian, nilai praktik olahraga kalian A,"

"Yeah. Lalu?" tanya Jean tak acuh.

Pak Erwin menutup dokumennya, lalu tersenyum tipis sambil membalikkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kalian ada minat bergabung ke ekstrakurikuler basket?"

Eren mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Yaaaa, terserah. Tapi tidak mengikuti klub itu selama sebulan sepertinya kurang baik," jawab Jean malas-malasan. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan urusan apapun.

"Kalau kalian mengikuti ekstrakurikuler ini, skorsing kalian akan ditarik,"

"A—apa maksudnya?" tanya Eren bingung. "Memangnya kenapa kami harus masuk ke basket? Tak ada tawaran lain?"

"Cerewet!" bentak Jean terganggu. "Dengarkan dulu orang bicara!"

"Singkatnya saja… Tim basket kita kekurangan anggota. Ekstrakurikuler basket tidak akan bisa dijalankan kalau anggota kurang dari 10. Dengan masuknya kalian berdua, jumlah minimal anggota akan dicapai." kata Pak Erwin tetap tenang.

"Ini alasan konyol," tukas Eren menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, terima saja apa susahnya," Jean mengernyit jengkel.

"Sepertinya kau sudah dengar apa yang terjadi pada tim basket itu, Jaeger." Pak Erwin bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke arah rak bukunya. "Tahun yang buruk, sungguh tahun yang buruk."

"Haaah… Kenapa harus kau ungkit-ungkit lagi," gerutu Pak Auro.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Jean bingung.

"Sssh," Eren mengerling jengkel ke arah Jean. Jean melotot, tidak terima ditegur seperti itu.

"Pertandingan lawan SMA Sina, 14 Juni 2011. Perkelahian besar yang dipicu kecurangan bermain," kata Pak Erwin sambil membaca sesuatu di mapnya. "Enam orang terlibat, dua orang di antaranya dari sekolah kita. Salah satunya meninggal,"

Jean terdiam, kaget. Terdengar suara dengusan Pak Auruo yang makin kelihatan tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. Pak Erwin menutup mapnya, dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak. "Berik,"

Eren termangu sebentar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. "Maaf, Pak?"

"Namanya Berik," lanjut Pak Erwin. "Saat itu dia seperti kalian, masih kelas satu. Dia mengatakan permainan SMA Sina kotor, setelah pertandingan selesai, dia dikeroyok empat orang di luar hall, tangan kosong. Satu siswa lainnya, kelas 3, luka parah saat berusaha membantu,"

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, Eren. Tim kita tidak salah," kata Pak Auruo sinis. "Komite orang tua yang sok tahu, memanjakan anak berlebihan seperti orang dungu, ―mereka bahkan tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari saksi. Main tuntut pembubaran tim, mereka kira mereka yang berkuasa?"

Eren mengulum bibirnya, perasaannya campur aduk. Ia menoleh ke arah Jean yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh tanya. Eren menggeleng kepalanya.

"Memangnya tim basket harus terbentuk tahun ini?" tanya Jean, mengalihkan pandangan dari Eren.

"Tidak juga," Terdengar suara berat dari Pak Mike. "Kami hanya dapat persetujuan dari komite orang tua. Apa salahnya untuk membuka ekstrakurikuler ini lagi,"

"Bagaimana kalau kejadian yang lama terulang lagi?"

"Kalau kalian menerima tawaran itu… Maka kalian lah yang harus memikirkannya," Wali kelas Jean itu bangkit berdiri. "Memastikan bahwa tidak ada kejadian serupa,"

"Kalian boleh tetap mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang lama, dan juga bisa menghapus pilihan kalian yang pertama." Pak Erwin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Jean mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia yang awalnya merasa _fine _dengan tawaran ekstrakurikuler itu kini menjadi bimbang. _Damn. Mengikuti sesuatu yang pernah menghasilkan satu kematian, ―entahlah. Tapi masa hanya karena itu aku sudah takut? Skorsing dan ekstrakurikuler, sudah jelas mana yang lebih bagus kan? _

Eren sendiri justru mulai berpikir bahwa klub basket itu sama sekali tak bersalah. Ia menjadi simpatik dengan kejadian itu. _Konyol juga kalau enggan masuk ekstrakurikuler itu hanya karena kejadian buruk yang bukan salah sekolah. Lagipula kau suka basket daripada sepakbola kan, Eren. Pikir, hei, pikir. _

Suasana kantor itu menjadi sepi. Ketiga pihak sekolah itu diam di tempat, memandangi kedua siswa mereka sambil menunggu jawaban. Pak Erwin dan Pak Mike tetap terlihat kalem dan rileks. Pak Auruo menguap menahan bosan, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja.

"Aku keluar dari sepakbola," kata Eren tegas. Jean langsung menoleh ke sebelahnya itu. Eren meliriknya, lalu mengangguk kembali menoleh ke depan, memejamkan matanya, berpikir-pikir sekali lagi sebelum terdengar suara tarikan napas dalam-dalam darinya.

"Yeah, kami ikut,"

* * *

**_Aaaaa maaf kepanjangan, gak tahan buat nulis rada detil.._**

**_Maaf juga alurnya kerasa lambat kayak sinyal di kampung halaman saya, tapi abis ini ceritanya mendekati judul kok :')_**

**_Silahkan review kalo berkenan :)_**


	5. So It Begins

Priiiiit!

"Semuanya baris menyamping!"

Eren buru-buru menelan air putih di botolnya. Ia menoleh ke arah lapangan. Di tengah-tengah sana berdiri seorang laki-laki besar yang menjadi kapten basketnya, Reiner Braun. Ia membaca sesuatu di papan kayunya sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang. Raut mukanya yang serius membuat Eren teringat dengan kesan pertama kali mereka bertemu: sangar.

Eren menahan napasnya, berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Ia segera berlari ke tengah lapangan, menyusul kesembilan anggota lainnya yang juga cepat-cepat berlari berkumpul.

Setelah semuanya berbaris menyamping, Reiner maju mendekati mereka. Dilihatinya satu per satu anggota timnya dengan pelan. Ia mengangguk-angguk mantap, sambil menepuk-nepuk papan kayunya. "Selamat bergabung di ekstrakurikuler basket," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Terdengar gumaman menyahut yang tak jelas dari beberapa anggota. Eren menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihati siapa saja teman-temannya. Ia langsung mendelik kaget saat melihat sesosok laki-laki sangat jangkung yang berada di ujung kanannya. _Astaga, dia bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Reiner_, batinnya tercengang. Ia kembali kaget saat melihat temannya yang pendek, bahkan rasanya lebih pendek daripada Armin. Eren mengerjapkan matanya, takjub dengan anggotanya.

"Aku Reiner Braun, kapten kalian. Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'kak' atau 'kapten', aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, hahaha." lanjut Reiner ramah. "Aku tahu kalian pasti heran kenapa aku yang melakukan perkenalan ini. _Well_, pelatih kita sayangnya masih dalam perjalanan ke sini. Dia terjebak macet,"

Tak ada sahutan. Semuanya mengunci mulut, seakan membiarkan kaptennya berbicara sepuasnya. Reiner menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Yah, untuk mengisi waktu sambil menunggu pelatih kita, aku ingin tahu nama kalian," katanya lalu melihat papannya lagi.

"Bertholdt," ujarnya pendek. Ia menengadah, menatap lelaki sangat jangkung yang membuat Eren tercengang itu. Bertholdt menyipitkan matanya, matanya menyorotkan kebingungan.

Reiner menahan tawanya. "Bercanda, aku tahu kau, haha. Teman-teman, dia Bertholdt. Hanya kami berdua anggota dari kelas 3 di sini."

Bertholdt mengangguk sekali sambil tersenyum kecil. Eren dan anggota lainnya pun ikut mengangguk dan membalas senyum. Samar-samar terdengar bisikan-bisikan keheranan yang menyangkut tinggi badan pria berambut hitam itu.

"Marco," panggil Reiner.

Seorang pria berambut hitam cepak dengan _freckles _di wajahnya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Eren langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk kecil, menilai Marco mungkin adalah orang yang baik dan akan menjadi anggota yang menyenangkan.

"Connie,"

Kali ini giliran laki-laki berbadan pendek yang mengangkat tangannya. Rambutnya sangat cepak, mendekati gundul. Senyum lebar, optimis dan ceria terpasang di wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mengatakan, "Salam kenal semua!"

"…Semoga kau lincah," kata Jean menahan tawa melihat tinggi badan Connie itu.

"Aku memang lincah," tukas Connie tersenyum ketus. "Aku kan masih dalam pertumbuh— hei, jangan lihat aku seperti itu,"

Jean mengalihkan pandangannya dan tertawa tanpa suara. Connie memutar bola matanya, berusaha tidak memperdulikan.

"Oi, oi. Connie benar. Kau masih bisa menjadi jauh lebih tinggi, kok. Aku saat kelas satu juga tidak setinggi ini," kata Reiner menghibur anggotanya itu. Ia lalu memandang Jean sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Dan kau adalah…?"

"Aku Jean," jawab Jean pendek.

"Oooh. Oh ya. Kau dan Eren memilih ekstrakurikuler ini supaya tidak diskors, kan?" tanya Reiner sambil melihat papannya. Jean tersenyum masam, melirik Eren yang hanya diam tegang menunggu kata-kata tak mengenakkan dari kaptennya.

"Yeah. Aku harap itu nggak menyinggung," gumam Jean.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak sama sekali," sahut Reiner menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Aku senang mendapat anggota baru. Kapten macam apa yang tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu,"

"Baguslah," Jean mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, bagus," gumam Reiner sambil tersenyum. "Aku berharap kalian tidak terlalu terpaksa masuk ke sini, itu saja. Aku tidak ingin menerima anggota yang masuk ke sini karena paksaan dan menjalani ekstrakurikuler ini dengan tidak ikhlas. Bagaimana, Eren?"

"Sama sekali tidak terpaksa," jawab Eren berusaha terdengar tegas.

Reiner mengangguk, lalu menepuk pundak Eren dan Jean bergantian. Ia kembali membaca nama-nama anggota yang tersisa. Keempat orang lainnya adalah Franz, Nick, Millius, dan Dazz. Mereka semua tampak seperti orang normal bagi Eren. Ia hanya berharap semoga hari-harinya menjalani ekstrakurikuler ini dapat berjalan lancar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah _ringtone_ pendek_ handphone_. Reiner, si pemilik _handphone _itu, langsung mengambilnya dari saku celana dan mengecek pesan yang masuk. Ia tersenyum mantap setelah membacanya.

"Pelatih kita sudah datang," katanya sambil memasukkan _handphone _ke sakunya lagi.

Eren dan yang lain langsung melihat ke salah satu pintu masuk hall yang terbuka lebar. Mereka begitu penasaran pelatih seperti apa yang akan membimbing mereka selama setahun ke depan. Apakah dia kejam, lunak, normal, gila kemenangan, maniak latihan, dan lain sebagainya?

"Dia pasti kekar dan tinggi sekali," gumam Connie. "Aku dengar sekolah kita menyewa pelatih yang profesional. Super. Mungkin dia bisa _air walk_,"

"Bangun, Connie. Bangun," tegur Jean malas.

"Anu… Apa dia pernah melatih tim ini sebelumnya?" tanya Marco sopan.

"Belum. Ini pertama kalinya dia melatih sekolah ini," Reiner menggaruk dagunya. "Aku sendiri juga belum pernah bertemu dia, selama ini kami diskusi lewat telepon,"

"Wooow! Pelatih misterius," Mata Connie berbinar-binar.

Tak lama kemudian, dari balik pintu munculah sesosok pria berpakaian rapi yang berjalan dengan tenang. Ia mengenakan jas, dasi, celana kain plus sepatu kulit yang semuanya benar-benar tampak bersih. Rambutnya hitam legam, pendek, dan belah kanan dengan poni tak terlalu banyak. Wajahnya tampak begitu… bosan. Alisnya seperti selalu mengernyit. Matanya menyiratkan kejenuhan yang luar biasa, membuatnya tampak seperti tidak berniat untuk masuk ke hall ini. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ekspresinya begitu datar dan bosan. Dan yang paling membuat seluruh anggota tim basket terpana adalah tinggi badannya.

"….Dia seperti omku yang berhenti tumbuh," bisik Connie sangat pelan.

"Seriusan, berapa umurnya," Jean ikut berbisik keheranan.

Pelatih mereka itu berhenti melangkah ketika ia sudah sampai di sebelah Reiner. Reiner mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi herannya, sambil tersenyum menyambut pelatihnya. "Selamat sore, Pak."

"Sore," sahut pelatih itu datar. "Apa yang kita dapat di sini?"

"Total sepuluh anggota, dua dari kelas 3, dua dari kelas 2, dan enam dari kelas 1," jawab Reiner langsung menjelaskan. Ia memandang barisan anggotanya. "Dari ujung kanan ada Bertholdt, Marco, Connie, Dazz, Eren, Jean, Nick, dan Franz,"

"Tidak akan pernah hafal mereka dalam waktu sesingkat ini," tukas pelatih itu terdengar malas. Reiner mengernyitkan dahi, dan hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti pelatihnya.

"Nama saya Levi," ujar pelatih itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia memandang satu per satu anggota dengan tatapan tajam. Eren mengatupkan mulutnya, tatapan pelatihnya ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sosok Reiner.

"Mulai hari ini sampai tahun depan, saya yang akan melatih kalian untuk bermain basket dengan becus," lanjutnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Saya tidak suka basa-basi, maka dari awal ini akan saya katakan bahwa saya bukan pelatih baik yang kalian impikan. Kalau perlu jalan yang keras, saya akan pilih itu supaya kalian bisa berkembang. Saya nggak akan pernah memanjakan dan berusaha menyenangkan kalian. Ada yang keberatan?"

Eren melirik ke kanan kirinya. Tidak ada tangan teracung. Ia sendiri juga tidak berniat untuk mengacungkan tangannya. Suasana yang tegang dan sunyi itu benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Bagus," Pak Levi mengucapkannya masih dengan nada datar tanpa senyum. "Kalaupun ada yang keberatan, kalian tak akan saya ijinkan keluar,"

* * *

"Istirahat 5 menit!"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari Pak Levi. Ia berjalan ke arah kursi kayu di pinggir lapangan, lalu duduk santai. Dilihatinya tim didikannya yang beberapa langsung ambruk di lapangan begitu diberi jeda istirahat.

"Amatir," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Eren berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Keringat deras mengalir di wajah dan punggungnya. Ia pun duduk perlahan-lahan, kakinya terasa kram dan pegal bukan main walaupun sudah melakukan pemanasan.

"Aku… Melihat… Cahaya…" kata Connie putus-putus, sambil memandang langit-langit hall. "Beneran… Aku… Rasanya.. Seperti akan… Mati,"

"Berhenti lihat lampu kalau begitu!" bentak Jean cepat. Ia kembali bernapas tersengal-sengal. "Astaga, ini gila…"

"Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghitung kita lari 500 kali putaran… Aku tak mau tahu," kata Franz sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Ia menarik ujung kausnya untuk mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Eren mengelap keringat di dahinya. Napasnya masih berantakan. Lima ratus kali berlari mengelilingi lapangan memang sesuatu yang baru bagi Eren. Meskipun awalnya ia berlari cukup cepat, di akhir-akhir putaran kakinya seperti sudah tidak bertulang. Eren memijati kedua kakinya dengan sebisanya, tangannya sendiri juga pegal.

"Hei, lihat. Reiner dan Bertholdt sepertinya masih butuh 100 putaran lagi," kata Jean sambil meluruskan kakinya. Eren menoleh ke arah kaptennya dengan lemas.

Benar saja, kedua seniornya itu tampak normal. Memang terlihat raut wajah kecapekan di wajah mereka, tapi tertawa-tawa sambil mengobrol kelihatannya jauh lebih baik daripada tiduran di lapangan.

"Mereka kan senior, sudah berpengalaman tentunya," sahut Marco kagum.

"Haaaah, entah apa yang mereka makan," gumam Jean, lalu menidurkan badannya ke lapangan. "Aku mau pulaaaaang!"

"Jean… Kau berisik sekali.." keluh Connie jengkel. "Aku… ingin mati… dengan tenang…. Tahu…"

"Cereweeeet," sahut Jean ikut jengkel.

"Oh ya, apa tim kita tidak ada manager?" tanya Eren ikut bergabung.

"Entahlah," Marco menggeleng kepalanya. "Reiner tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang manager…"

"Kalau ada manager, mungkin dia bisa mengantarkan beberapa minuman dingin ke sini," Jean tersenyum hambar. Ia mengusap-usap tenggorokannya yang terasa aneh dan sangat kering.

Seluruh anggota tim basket itu menghabiskan waktu 5 menit untuk menarik masuk nyawa mereka kembali. Terkecuali Reiner dan Bertholdt yang seperti hanya memutari lapangan selama 250 kali. Mereka malah berbuat amal dengan membagi-bagikan minuman segar di gelas plastik untuk anggota-anggota lainnya.

Tanggapan Eren akan Reiner yang mengerikan makin lenyap ketika melihat kaptennya itu terus berbuat baik di depannya. Lagipula saat perkelahian besar itu, Reiner tidak terlibat sama sekali meskipun ia sahabat dekat Berik. Yah, mungkin memilih bergabung di klub ini daripada terkena skorsing memang bukan keputusan yang salah.

Priiiit!

Pak Levi membunyikan peluitnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke lapangan. Beberapa anak langsung mengeluh malas dan kecapekan, meminta tambahan waktu untuk istirahat. Tapi Pak Levi terus saja membunyikan peluitnya, tak peduli dengan wajah-wajah memelas di sekitarnya.

Akhirnya anggota-anggota tim basket itu berdiri dengan lunglai, dan mulai berbaris menyamping. Pak Levi melepas peluit dari bibirnya. Ditunggunya barisan di depannya itu sampai terbentuk rapi.

"Latihan pembukaan hari ini cukup sampai di sini," katanya pendek.

"Astaga... Pembukaan katanya," ujar Connie tanpa suara, merasa syok.

"Saya akan menambah jadwal pertemuan menjadi 4 kali seminggu. Hari ini, Selasa, Jumat, dan Sabtu. Jam yang sama. Ada yang keberatan?" lanjut Pak Levi melihati didikannya.

Sepi, tak ada yang menjawab maupun mengacungkan tangan. Pak Levi mengangguk singkat, ekspresinya tetap datar. "Sudah diputuskan. Saya harus 4 kali seminggu melatih kalian karena tiga bulan lagi kalian akan tanding dengan sekolah lain sebagai acara turnamen basket antar sekolah."

Reiner mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa bapak tidak menanyai kami dulu?"

"Kalian tidak mau bertanding?"

"Kami jelas akan bertanding," jawab Reiner cepat-cepat. "Tapi kan lebih baik kalau ada persetujuan bersama,"

"Baru saja saya dengar persetujuan,"

Reiner terdiam, bingung tapi hanya pasrah. "Baiklah…" ujarnya pelan.

"Sekolah mana yang akan pertama kita hadapi, Pak?" tanya Marco hati-hati.

Pak Levi menghela napas pendek. "SMA Sina,"

* * *

**gomen cerite makin gaje_ =w=_**

**_review kalo berkenan =w=_**


	6. The Team

Satu setengah bulan lamanya mengikuti ekstrakurikuler basket di sekolahnya, Eren tidak merasakan perubahan yang terlalu berarti. Kecuali terhadap fakta bahwa badannya makin lama makin tahan dengan latihan fisik yang cukup gila, dan peningkatan dan pertambahan jumlah temannya.

Berada di tim basket dengan orang-orang yang ramah dan bersahabat tentu saja membuat Eren dengan cepat dapat membaur. Ia jadi sedikit mengerti sifat-sifat asli seluruh anggota timnya itu. Pepatah 'jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja' dapat dibuktikan Eren di hal tersebut.

Reiner misalnya, yang awalnya terlihat mengerikan seperti seorang _bodyguard _yang jago bela diri dan tak segan-segan meremukkan lawannya, ternyata adalah orang yang sangat baik dan begitu melindungi anggota-anggotanya. Nyaris semua anggota menganggapnya sebagai kakak karena sikapnya itu.

Tetapi, meski dapat diandalkan setiap saat, ternyata dia cukup jahil dan genit. Menjabat sebagai kapten basket di sekolah plus siswa terbaik di angkatannya membuat ia mendapat banyak penggemar, dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan jaringan teman perempuan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Bertholdt, senior lain di klub basket itu, juga ternyata cukup berbeda dari apa yang Eren bayangkan ―pendiam, pemalu, kalem, dan sebagainya. _Well, _sejauh ini dia memang begitu. Meskipun aksi bermain basketnya memukau, Bertholdt selalu mengelak pujian dan mengatakan permainannya buruk. Dia nyaris selalu tampak tidak teguh dan tidak suka ditonjolkan.

Hanya ada satu hal yang tidak pernah Eren sangka dari laki-laki jangkung itu. Bertholdt… ia cukup aneh. Saat menginap ramai-ramai di rumah Reiner untuk latihan basket seharian penuh, Eren menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri betapa berantakannya cara tidur Bertholdt. Sepertinya setiap sepuluh menit Bertholdt selalu mengganti posisi tidurnya. Dari satu posisi ke posisi yang lain, semuanya begitu mengganggu anggota lain yang tidur di dekatnya. Meskipun ia tidak mendengkur sama sekali, badannya seperti minta dililit perban.

Selain dua seniornya itu, Eren tidak terlalu menemukan 'keajaiban' lainnya dari anggota-anggota lainnya. Connie tetap seperti yang ia kira selama ini, ―aktif, bersemangat, sedikit polos. Meski begitu ia sangat menjunjung tinggi pertemanannya. Saat ada beberapa penonton yang datang hanya untuk mengolok-olok tim basket, Connie dengan lantang akan membela tim basketnya lalu mengusir para penonton rusuh itu.

Sedangkan Marco, laki-laki yang selama ini Eren anggap adalah anggota paling baik, ternyata memang yang terbaik. Terbaik dalam artian ia berhati suci. Ia seperti malaikat yang masuk ke tim basket untuk mengatasi berbagai situasi tidak enak yang akan terjadi. Dengan tegas dan terkadang sedikit galak, ia akan meredamkan segala kerusuhan yang muncul. Mungkin karena sifat itulah, Jean yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Marco, jadi dekat dengan laki-laki murah senyum itu. Jean seperti harus membutuhkan Marco setiap saat untuk mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Berbicara tentang Jean, Eren merasakan hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu tetap tidak membaik. Di mata Eren, Jean tetap seperti Jean yang pertama kali ia temui. Sedikit pemarah dan cuek. Ditambah dengan sikapnya yang berbeda 180 derajat dari Bertholdt, yaitu suka ditonjolkan. Permainan basketnya memang bagus, ia mendapat banyak pujian dari itu dan tentu saja ia senang. Apalagi ketika ia mendapat beberapa penggemar yang selalu meneriakkan namanya ketika Jean beraksi.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu, aku tahu." Jean tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Eren dan yang lain hanya bisa melihatinya dengan sedikit mual.

Namun, meskipun mendapat banyak penggemar, Jean sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan mereka. Ia hanya fokus kepada satu perempuan yang justru tidak menggemarinya sama sekali. Perempuan itu memang selalu datang ke setiap latihan basket, tetapi bukan untuk mendukung Jean, melainkan mendukung Eren. Ya, Mikasa.

"O-oi…"

Saat itu Eren menoleh ke arah Jean ketika mendengar panggilan kecil dari mulutnya. Meskipun tak jelas Jean sedang memanggil siapa, Eren pun bertanya penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"…Itu.. Armin… Sebelah…" Jean bergumam patah-patah tak jelas. Eren merengutkan alisnya, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang barusan diucapkan Jean.

"Hah?"

Jean tersentak. Ia menoleh ke Eren dengan galak. "Kau tuli apa gimana sih!? Sebelahnya Armin!" katanya setengah keras, mengingat mereka masih dalam sesi senam pemanasan.

Eren memasang muka aneh, ia menatap Jean dengan tatapan, 'Kau-ini-kenapa-sih'. Dengan malas ia pun menengadah ke arah bangku penonton, lalu mencari sosok Armin dan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Eh? Mikasa?

"Mikasa? Dia kenapa?" tanya Eren polos. Sesekali ia melirik Pak Levi, memastikan beliau tidak sedang melihatinya dengan tajam dan mengerikan. Beruntung pelatih itu sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan serius.

"Kau tahu dia?" Mata Jean membelalak kaget.

"Yeah… Dia adik angkatku,"

"Hah!?"

Reiner langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar teriakan Jean. Ia mengernyitkan alis, lalu berdesis menyuruh Jean diam. Jean pun hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menaikkan alisnya dengan kilat.

"Saudara angkatmu? Orang secantik _dia_?" bisik Jean melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Eren menyipitkan matanya.

"…Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya ketus.

Jean menoleh ke depan, bibirnya tertekuk ke atas. Ia hanya menggeleng kepalanya dengan lambat sambil bergumam pelan, "Aneh…"

Eren mengernyit jengkel tanpa membalas apa-apa.

Beberapa waktu lalu Eren dan Jean sempat mengalami masalah lain lagi. Mereka berdua dipanggil ke polisi karena perkelahian yang mereka lakukan dulu. Beruntung, karena umur mereka masih di bawah 17 tahun dan yang mereka lakukan adalah pembelaan diri, Eren dan Jean dibebaskan dari tuntutan hukum. Mereka berdua pun sempat melihat para preman yang mereka hajar sedang meringkuk di penjara, melihati mereka dengan geram.

"Salah-salah siapa juga," gumam Jean mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Semoga mereka ada di dalam sana dalam waktu lama," Eren mengulum bibirnya, sedikit ngeri menerima tatapan tak mengenakkan dari para penghuni sel itu.

Mereka berdua juga sempat dikecam oleh komite orang tua. Kecaman itu datang seminggu setelah perkalian itu terjadi. Kumpulan orang tua itu menuntut agar kedua laki-laki itu dikeluarkan, atau minimal diskors. Eren dan Jean yang saat itu hadir di rapat beserta orangtua mereka, jelas syok dan tidak terima dengan tuntutan itu.

"Kami nggak salah, kami kan membela diri," sanggah Jean di tengah percek-cokan. Ia siap-siap mengeluarkan argumen lainnya, tetapi ketika ia menerima tatapan tajam berujung maut dari ibunya, Jean kembali duduk diam.

Orang tua Eren sendiri menanggapi dengan cukup tenang walaupun ibu Eren tampak sedikit sedih bercampur marah. Eren sudah berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk menerima hasil tuntutan komite itu dan ledakan marah ibunya lagi. Dan meskipun ayahnya Eren tampak terlihat begitu adem dan tenang, Eren juga harus siap kalau nanti ayahnya akan ikut memarahinya.

Tetapi entah bagaimana caranya Pak Erwin berhasil memenangkan hati para orang tua pada hari itu. Beliau dapat meyakinkan seisi komite itu bahwa keputusan untuk tidak mengeluarkan/ mengskors Eren dan Jean adalah keputusan yang benar. Mungkin keberhasilan itu didapat karena campur tangan Pak Levi yang hadir juga di dalam rapat. Beliau sempat membuat seisi ruangan menutup mulut saat beliau mengatakan dengan dingin dan serius, "Saya sendiri yang akan _membuktikan_ bahwa tidak akan ada kejadian serupa terjadi. Tolong berpikir jernih,"

Eren dan Jean yang mendengarnya saat itu langsung merinding. Hal semacam apa yang akan dilakukan Pak Levi untuk membuktikannya, mereka berdua tak mau tahu. Yang penting sekarang mereka berdua lolos dari hukuman skors atau dikeluarkan.

Tim basket mereka juga kedatangan pengurus baru, yaitu seorang manajer. Ia adalah wanita mungil berambut _orange _pendek, yang bernama Petra Rall. Wajahnya manis dan menarik, senyumnya ramah. Ia bersikap seperti layaknya seorang kakak perempuan ke seluruh anggota, dan hal itu membuat ia dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'kak' daripada 'bu'. Meskipun begitu, ia juga tegas dan tak segan-segan memarahi Eren dkk kalau mereka mulai bersikap bandel. Para anggota tim basket yang kebetulan semuanya nyaris tidak mempunyai pacar, menjadi terhibur dan tidak terlalu merasa tersakiti dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka masih sendiri.

Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama terus-terusan berlatih basket selama 4 kali seminggu, Pak Levi menyatakan bahwa hari ini beliau akan menentukan siapa saja yang berhak masuk tim inti melalui pertandingan mini. Mendengar pengumuman itu, kesepuluh anggota langsung tegang. Mereka berharap mereka semua dapat dipilih menjadi anggota inti meskipun itu mustahil.

Bola basket sekarang ada di tangan Connie. Laki-laki mungil itu dijaga ketat oleh Reiner yang dari tadi seperti tidak ingin memberi kesempatan Connie untuk lolos. Reiner terus menghadang Connie dengan badan bongsornya. Connie yang kurus pendek itu jadi seperti seekor hamster yang tengah terancam oleh seekor anjing buldog.

"Oper ke Eren dong, oper!"

"Waktunya sudah mau habis!"

"Lama sekali!"

Seruan-seruan para siswa yang hadir untuk menonton itu jelas membuat telinga Connie panas. _Aku sendiri juga mau oper dari tadi tahu, berisik! _geramnya gemas, sambil terus mendribel bolanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba tangan Reiner dengan lancarnya langsung merebut bola itu dari Connie.

"Aaaa Reiner!"

"Hebat sekali!"

Teriakan kagum dari para siswi langsung terdengar, sedangkan Connie hanya bisa melongo kaget dengan aksi _steal _mendadak itu. Reiner berlari cepat ke arah ring sambil terus mendribel bolanya dengan lancar. Tetapi tiba-tiba Millius datang dari sisi kiri untuk menghadangnya, dan hal itu membuat Reiner secara otomatis langsung _passing_ bola ke arah Bertholdt yang sudah ada di sisi kanannya. Bertholdt segera berlari mendekati ring dan memasukkan bola dengan _jump shoot _yang mulus.

"Wow..." Eren mengernyitkan alisnya sambi mengusap keringat di dahi. Ia terkagum-kagum sekaligus gemas dengan kerja sama Reiner-Bertholdt yang kompak itu.

"Tiga puluh detik lagi! Ayo cepat!" teriak kak Petra dari pinggir lapangan.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Eren tersentak dan memasang kewaspadaan lagi. Ia segera mencari siapa yang sekarang membawa bola basket. Terlihat Marco sedang mendribel bola ke arah ring lawan. Eren langsung mencari posisi supaya Marco dapat mengoper bola ke arahnya kapan saja.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Jean mencuri bola basket itu. Sambil bergumam dan tersenyum tipis, "Sori," ia berlari ke arah ring Eren dkk. Melihat itu Eren langsung berlari ke arah Jean untuk mencegahnya mencetak skor. Ia tidak akan membiarkan tim Jean unggul lebih jauh lagi.

Alhasil terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara Eren dan Jean. Jean terus mendribel bolanya sambil sesekali berlari kecil ke sembarang arah untuk keluar dari hadanganEren, sedangkan Eren makin berusaha untuk memperkuat penjagaannya. Ia berusaha mencuri bola basket dari tangan Jean, tapi lawannya itu dengan gesit memindah bolanya ke tangan kiri lalu ke kanan.

"Jean!" teriak Reiner keras, bermaksud supaya Jean mengoper bola ke arahnya. Tapi rupanya Jean tetap ngotot untuk mempertahankan bola di tangannya sendiri. Reiner mengernyit heran, lalu memandang ke arah kak Petra yang sedang melihati _stopwatch _di tangannya dengan kening mengerut. Reiner menelan ludahnya ketika melihat ekspresi manajer itu. Ia mengerti bahwa waktu akan selesai sebentar lagi.

"Minggir oi!" bentak Jean kesal. Ia mulai jengkel karena Eren tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk kabur.

"Enak saja!" balas Eren ikut membentak.

"Cih!"

Jean menggeram emosi, lalu dengan terpaksa melayangkan operan ke Reiner. Eren yang terkejut dengan operan itu menjadi gagal untuk memotong _passing _tersebut. Sementara di sisi lain, Reiner dengan sigap menangkap operan, lalu segera berlari ke arah ring sambil mendribel bola. Dengan lancar ia melewati satu per satu lawannya yang berusaha menghadangnya. Tetapi ketika Reiner hendak menembakkan bola ke keranjang, tiba-tiba suara peluit yang nyaring berbunyi keras.

"Sial," Reiner bergumam kecewa lalu melayangkan _shoot_nya dengan sembarang. Bola basket tersebut membentur ring, lalu terjatuh dan memantul-mantul di lapangan sambil bergelinding.

Kesepuluh anggota tim basket berjalan pelan menuju tengah lapangan, lalu menunggu Pak Levi datang menghampiri mereka. Nyaris semua wajah mereka tampak muram dan lesu. Sepertinya beberapa dari mereka sudah pasrah kalau tidak akan dipilih untuk masuk ke tim inti. Suasana benar-benar terasa sunyi, hanya terdengar suara gumaman pelan para penonton dari bangku atas dan langkah kaki Pak Levi yang makin dekat.

"Permainan yang menarik," kata Pak Levi datar, setelah berhenti tepat di depan barisan para didikannya. "Banyak jenis _shoot _yang kalian praktikkan dengan baik. Pertahanan kalian menghadapi lawan juga lumayan kuat. Kalian cukup menyerap latihan yang saya berikan selama ini,"

Sepi. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Semuanya tetap diam tegang meskipun Pak Levi baru saja memuji permainan mereka. Padahal sangatlah jarang bagi pelatih mereka itu untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pujian.

Pak Levi menghembuskan nafasnya. "Perlu kalian ketahui kalau pemilihan tim inti ini tidak hanya berdasarkan pertandingan barusan," katanya tetap datar, "tapi juga melalui pengamatan saya terhadap kalian selama sebulan lebih ini,"

Terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka dengan cepat. Pak Levi membaca sesuatu dari papan kayunya dengan ekspresi seperti bosan. "Reiner, _blocking_ dan pertahanan bagus, tapi _shoot_ kurang tajam. Bertholdt, bisa _rebound _berkali-kali, _shoot _bagus tapi pertahanan lemah. Marco, _shoot _bagus tapi lari kurang cepat. Connie, lincah dan gesit tapi _passing_ berantakan. Eren, _dribble, _pertahanan, dan _shoot _bagus tapi jago mendapat _foul_. Jean, _shoot _dan lari bagus tapi terlalu egois. Dazz, lari cepat tapi ketika ditambah _dribble _akan berantakan dan kau mudah panik. Franz, _dribble _dan _passing_ bagus tapi sering seperti melamun. Millius, pertahanan lumayan tapi _shoot _kacau. Nick, _dribble _bagus tapi _shoot _lemah."

Eren dan kawan-kawan makin mengunci mulutnya. Sedikit terhujam oleh kritikan yang diberikan tapi juga sekaligus senang bahwa ada sesuatu dari diri mereka yang pantas dipuji oleh pelatih mereka. Eren melirik ke teman-temannya yang ternyata sedang menatap Pak Levi dengan tatapan penuh harap, meskipun Jean tampak sedikit tidak terima dianggap egois oleh pelatihnya.

"Saya sudah bilang, kalau saya tidak suka basa-basi," kata Pak Levi lalu memasukkan tangan kirinya di saku celana. Dilihatinya satu per satu wajah-wajah para laki-laki muda yang berdiri di depannya itu. Beberapa wajah menatapnya dengan penuh harap plus kecemasan. Persis seperti kucing/ anjing liar buangan yang menatap si penemu dengan sungguh-sungguh agar dapat dipungut. Beberapa lagi tampak tegar dan kuat, ―apalagi Reiner yang sudah jelas akan masuk tim inti.

"Reiner. Bertholdt. Eren. Jean. Marco. Kalian tim inti,"

* * *

**_wealah maap banget lama gak update, belakangan kesambet setan procrastinator lagi ini..._**

**_maap juga itu kalo ada istilah basket yang salah penempatan *diinjek ;_;_**


	7. Here We Go

"Tetap saja, Eren, jadi pemain inti kan membanggakan,"

Eren menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lesu Armin yang sedang duduk berayun-ayun kecil di ayunan. Eren menarik ujung atas mulutnya, membuat wajahnya makin terlihat masam.

"Iya sih. Tapi rasanya tanggung jawab besar sekali," balasnya sambil melipat kedua kaki lalu menopang dagunya. "Apalagi aku jadi _shooting guard_,"

Armin menyipitkan matanya. "Apa itu?"

"Semacam posisi yang mengharuskan kau untuk mencetak skor terus menerus," Eren mengangkat bahunya. Diliriknya Mikasa yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyulam syal. "Menurutmu aku bisa tidak?"

Mikasa menatap kakak angkatnya itu dengan tenang. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Eren memajukan bibir bawahnya ke depan sambil mengernyitkan kening. "Biasanya kau bakal menganggap aku tidak bisa apa-apa kalau kau tidak ada kan,"

"Kau pasti bisa, Eren!" kata Armin setengah keras. Mendengar suara tersebut, secara otomatis Eren langsung menoleh ke arah sahabat kecilnya itu. Armin terlihat yakin dengan senyumannya. "Kau dipilih karena kau salah satu yang terbaik kan!"

Eren menghela napas, terdiam sesaat. Perlahan-lahan senyum mengembang di mulutnya. "Yah, terserah. Hei, gantian aku!" ujarnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Armin.

"Eh, sebentar lagi.. Di sini sejuk sekali," tawar Armin memelas.

"Aku sudah kepanasan tahu," tukas Eren sambil memegang rantai ayunan. Armin mengeluarkan suara gumaman kecewa.

"Pohonmu rindang sekali, kenapa kau tidak pasang satu ayunan lagi di sini?" katanya sambil melihati pohon besar yang berada tepat di sebelahnya itu.

"Tidak ada tempat lagi, halamanku kecil begini," Eren menatap halaman rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu luas. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali fokus ke sosok mungil yang duduk di depannya itu. "Ayo ayo, gantian aku!"

"Kau kupangku saja," Armin masih menawar tanpa beranjak berdiri.

"Oh ya? Oke kalau begitu," Eren tersenyum geli, lalu segera duduk di pangkuan Armin tanpa menunggu persetujuannya. Armin langsung mengaduh-aduh merasa keberatan. Eren tertawa tergelak, lalu beranjak berdiri sebelum laki-laki mungil itu mengaduh lebih lama.

Mikasa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah dua orang terdekatnya itu. Dengan tenang ia terus menyulam syal merahnya yang sedikit rusak itu. Mendengar tawa ceria Eren dan Armin membuat dirinya merasa sungguh rileks dan nyaman.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara mesin motor yang cukup berderu keras. Suara itu makin mendekat, dan tak lama kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Eren dan Mikasa. Mikasa menjulurkan lehernya, berusaha melihat siapa yang datang bertamu di rumahnya.

"Permisi!" teriak tamu itu keras. Terdengar suara standar motor yang dipasang.

Eren berhenti bercanda dengan Armin ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Ia segera berlari kecil ke arah pagar. Sesampai di pintu pagar, terlihat sosok Jean yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya karena kepanasan. Ia terlihat sibuk di hari libur seperti ini, dengan tas menyamping yang besar dan tas gitar di belakangnya. Wajahnya tampak bosan dan begitu kecapekan, sampai-sampai tidak memasang senyum ketika melihat sosok Eren.

"Oh, Jean, kenapa?" sambut Eren sambil membuka pintu pagar. Jean berjalan masuk tanpa diminta, lalu cepat-cepat berteduh. Eren mengernyitkan dahinya. "…Silahkan masuk," gumamnya pelan, kemudian menutup pagarnya lagi.

"Panasnya seperti neraka," kata Jean kesal, lalu mencari sesuatu di tasnya yang terlihat menggembung dengan tak sabaran. "Sori aku asal berteduh,"

Eren menaikkan alisnya dengan cepat. "Suka-suka kau,"

"Oke," Jean mengangguk-angguk asal, lalu berhenti bergerak sebentar, seperti sedang membaca sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Yah, ini dia,"

"Apa?" Eren melongokkan kepalanya, melihat ke dalam isi tas Jean.

"Seragammu," Jean menarik sebungkus plastik bening yang berisikan seragam basket Eren. Diulurkannya seragam itu ke arah Eren. "Baru sampai tadi pagi,"

"Whoa…" Eren ternganga kagum sambil menerima seragamnya. Seragam itu berwarna cokelat terang yang lembut dengan garis putih di pinggir-pinggirnya dan garis hitam di samping kanan-kiri. Dengan tak sabaran ia membuka plastik itu, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Seragam itu terasa ringan dengan bahannya yang tipis dan lembut.

"Kenapa kau yang antar?"

Jean menghela napas pendek. "Anggap saja aku malang sekali karena bertemu kak Petra di tengah jalan,"

Sambil tersenyum senang, Eren menoleh ke arah Armin dan Mikasa yang sejak tadi memandangnya.

"Seragamku!" teriaknya. Kedua sahabatnya itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing, dan berlari ke arahnya. Jean yang melihat sosok Mikasa buru-buru merapikan penampilannya.

"Wow, keren sekali!" kata Armin kagum. "Hei, nomor berapa?"

Eren segera membuka seragamnya. Angka '05' terpampang besar di bawah tulisan timnya. "Nomor lima, wow," katanya tidak bisa melepas rasa senangnya. "Hei, kau nomor berapa Jean?"

Jean menggigit bibirnya, memandang Mikasa yang asyik melihati seragam Eren. "Nomor enam sih," jawabnya pelan, seperti malu. "T-tapi bukan berarti aku ada di bawahmu!"

"Ya terserah," Eren terus tersenyum girang.

"Ibumu harus tahu ini," usul Armin ikut senang. Ia dan Eren segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil tertawa-tawa, meninggalkan Jean yang berdiri canggung karena keberadaan Mikasa yang kini berjalan pelan naik ke tangga untuk menyusul dua sekawan yang barusan masuk. Melihat hal itu, Jean buru-buru mencegah perempuan cantik itu untuk masuk. "Eh, a-anu, Mikasa?"

"Ng?" Mikasa menoleh, menatap datar Jean yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Pertandingan… pertandingan latihan lusa nanti… Kau bakal nonton kan?" tanya Jean sambil meremas-remas tali tasnya, berusaha menyalurkan ketegangannya.

"Tentu," jawab Mikasa kalem. "Lawan siapa?"

"SMA Stohess,"

Mikasa mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali berjalan. Jean tercekat, entah kenapa kakinya mendadak melangkah ke depan. "Dukunganmu bakal sangat berarti!" ujarnya setengah teriak.

Baik Mikasa maupun Jean langsung terdiam. Jean mengernyitkan dahi, merasa perkataannya barusan benar-benar norak dan memalukan. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, menunduk, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ingin rasanya ia meninju kepalanya sendiri.

Tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar dengusan napas kecil, seperti dengusan sembari tertawa kecil. "Tentu aku akan mendukung timmu," ujar Mikasa pelan.

Jean menengadah, lalu perlahan-lahan tersenyum senang sekaligus canggung. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan ke Mikasa. "Oke, trims," ujarnya grogi. "…Aku pamit dulu, salam buat Eren dan Armin,"

* * *

"WOW, PENUH SEKALI!"

Connie melotot kaget saat melihat seluruh bangku penonton yang memang penuh dengan para penonton. Ada yang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan merekam, ada pula yang sedang minum, mengobrol dengan teman, menunggu teman, atau hanya duduk diam tak sabar menanti pertandingan dimulai. Suasana begitu terasa ramai dan meriah.

"Pertandingan latihan saja sudah seperti ini!" kata Connie setengah teriak, sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Makhlum, sudah setahun tim kita vakum!" balas Reiner yang juga ikut setengah teriak, membuat suaranya makin terdengar menggelegar. "Mereka pasti tidak sabar melihat tim kita beraksi!"

"Jantungku mau meledak," gumam Marco sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. "Ini terlalu ramai, banyak penonton. Aku belum siap,"

"Kau harusnya melihat Bertholdt. Dia sudah lima belas kali ke toilet," kata Reiner lalu tertawa geli. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat hal seperti itu,"

"Bukan main pucatnya," kata Jean heran, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Reiner dan berbisik, "kau yakin dia tidak salah makan?"

Bertholdt yang sebenarnya mendengar itu, hanya diam tak menyahut. Ia memainkan _handband _di tangannya dengan cepat seperti diburu waktu. Matanya menatap bangku penonton dengan gelisah.

Marco mengulum bibirnya, ia juga merasa tegang. Ia berjalan pelan, menyingkir ke sudut tembok. Mulutnya komat-kamit seperti berdoa meminta pertolongan supaya dapat bertanding dengan lancar.

"Pertandingan mulai sebentar lagi," Tiba-tiba Pak Levi hadir, membuat seluruh anggota timnya terperanjat kaget. "Kalian semua ingat semua yang saya ajarkan?"

"Tentu!" jawab Reiner tegas sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Petra, kotak P3K?" Pak Levi menoleh ke manajer mungil yang duduk manis di sebelah Eren. Kak Petra tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat dan menepuk-nepuk kotak P3K-nya.

"Ini memang hanya pertandingan latihan, tapi SMA Stohess cukup kuat," kata Pak Levi lalu melirik ke seberang lapangan, tempat tim Stohess berkumpul. "Aku yakin kalian sudah membaca laporan tentang tim itu. Jadi anggap saja ini pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Kalian harus tetap waspada,"

Seluruh anggota mengangguk kuat-kuat. Beberapa dari mereka kemudian melakukan pemanasan kecil-kecilan sambil menunggu pertandingan dimulai. Reiner tertawa sambil menenangkan Bertholdt dan Marco, kemudian mengajak mereka untuk pemanasan.

"Eh, di sana ada yang kosong, Mikasa!" Armin melongok ke depan, memastikan bahwa ada tempat yang cukup lebar untuk ia duduki bersama Mikasa. Ia menarik tangan Mikasa, lalu segera berjalan sebelum tempat incarannya diambil orang lain. "Permisi, permisi…" gumamnya sambil melewati kerumunan orang di sekitarnya.

"Untung masih kosong," kata Armin lega, lalu duduk dan menaruh barang-barangnya. Mikasa ikut duduk, lalu mencari-cari Eren yang ada di bawah lapangan bagian seberang. Armin yang melihat aksi sahabatnya itu tersenyum kecil.

"Dia bakal baik-baik saja, aku yakin," gumam Armin, lalu mengambil cemilan dari dalam tasnya. Mikasa menghela napas pendek sambil mengangguk lambat.

"Anu… Armin?"

Armin mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menoleh ke belakang, tempat suara yang memanggilnya berasal. Tampak Sasha, perempuan manis yang juga teman sekelasnya, sedang melihatinya sambil tersenyum lirih. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Kenapa, Sasha?" tanya Armin sedikit heran dengan temannya yang tampak lemas itu. Sasha menunjuk cemilan yang dipegang Armin.

"Itu… boleh aku minta? Aku lapar sekali, dari pagi belum makan…"

"Hah!?" Armin ternganga kaget, lalu buru-buru memberikan cemilannya ke Sasha. "Ini, makanlah! Kau bisa sakit karena kelaparan,"

Sasha menerima cemilan itu dengan semangat, lalu segera memakannya. Matanya langsung tampak berbinar-binar, sekilas wajahnya tampak kembali merona. "Terima kasih banyak! Aku buka ya! Hmmm! Ini enak sekali! Masih ada lagi kah? Aku bisa makan ini berkali-kali!"

Mikasa menoleh ke Sasha, perhatiannya sedikit tercuri karena suara perempuan itu yang begitu menggebu-gebu. "Kau mendukung siapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Eh? Pertanyaan apa itu?" Sasha mengernyitkan keningnya, heran. "Tentu saja aku mendukung sekolah kita,"

"Maksudku, secara perorangan," Mikasa mengangkat bahunya.

"Semuanya!" Sasha tersenyum lebar dan polos, membuat Mikasa terdiam tertunduk sambil memijat keningnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pertandingan dimulai. Seluruh penonton langsung berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, dan memfokuskan pandangan ke lapangan. Tampak kesepuluh pemain inti berjalan ke tengah lapangan bersama seorang wasit yang memegang bola.

Eren meremas-remas tangannya sambil bernapas cepat-cepat. Ia berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan yang baru datang. Dilihatnya para lawannya yang semuanya tampak begitu asing.

"Kenapa Eren?" tanya Jean sambil tersenyum mengejek. Eren melotot jengkel, namun tidak membalas. Jean tertawa terkekeh, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk _jump ball_.

_Jump ball _pun dilakukan. Reiner berhasil menangkap bola. Ia langsung berlari sambil men-_dribble _bolake arah ring lawan seperti _bulldozer _yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Tetapi tiba-tiba salah satu pemain Stohess datang menghadangnya. Reiner pun berhenti berlari, dan melirik keempat anggotanya yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Ia melompat tinggi-tinggi dan segera memberi _pass _ke Marco yang tidak terlalu dijaga ketat.

Marco pun meneruskan amanat dari kaptennya. Dengan lincah ia berlari ke pojok lapangan, lalu melompat untuk melakukan _jump shoot._ Bola melayang mulus ke arah ring, namun tiba-tiba berhenti tertahan di tangan pemain Stohess yang mendadak muncul dengan ganasnya.

Ia berlari kencang ke arah ring Reiner dkk, lalu mengoper bolake timnya sebelum Bertholdt menjaganya. Namun _passing _itu gagal karena Eren berhasil memotongnya. Ia tersenyum semangat, harapan untuk dapat memasukkan skor pertama terbentang jelas di benaknya. Eren segera men-_dribble _bola sambil berlari, dan melompat melakukan _jump shoot_.

Zrang! Kali ini bola tersebut masuk dengan mulus.

Terdengar teriakan heboh di seisi hall. Beberapa penonton bahkan sampai berdiri dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Eren tertawa renyah, lalu melihat Reiner yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Kapten berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Baru satu _shoot _saja, cih," gumam Jean, antara iri karena Eren mencetak skor duluan, dan senang karena skor pertama direbut timnya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah salah satu pemain Stohess untuk melakukan _defense_. "Aku juga bisa tahu,"

Pemain Stohess dengan nomor punggung 04 melakukan _dribble_ dengan waspada. Mendadak ia berlari ke arah ring, dan melakukan _passing _pendek ke salah satu timnya. _Lay up _nyaris berhasil dilakukan, tetapi untungnya _blocking_ besar-besaranReiner dapat menggagalkannya.

Bola sekarang ada di tangan Marco. Namun ia segera mengoper bola ke Bertholdt karena salah satu lawan segera menghadangnya. Bertholdt menangkap bola itu, lalu berlari cepat ke arah ring lawan. Kakinya yang panjang membuat larinya tidak terkalahkan dan tidak dapat disalip. Ia pun melompat, melakukan _three points _dengan tangannya yang lentur dan sama panjangnya. Dan bola pun meluncur masuk dengan mulus.

"Keren sekali!" teriak Armin semangat. Ia kagum dengan tembakan yang baginya terlalu jauh dari ring itu. Mendadak ia ingat bahwa melakukan _lay up _yang berada sangat dekat dengan ring saja ia selalu gagal. "Luar biasa," gumamnya sambil terus tersenyum.

Tim Reiner sudah berhasil unggul lima angka. Hal itu jelas memicu semangat kelima pemain inti yang berada di lapangan tersebut. Mereka terus bermain dengan semaksimal mungkin, sambil berusaha untuk membuat tim Stohess terintimidasi dengan permainan mereka.

Eren melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _shooting guard _dengan baik, ia berhasil mencetak beberapa skor meskipun tak jarang pula _shoot_-nya gagal masuk. Reiner sendiri, yang bekerja sebagai _center, _mampu menjaga ringnya dengan ketat sehingga untuk memasukkan bola ke ringnya menjadi pekerjaan cukup sulit bagi tim Stohess.

"Hebat sekali ya, mereka semua! Energinya seperti tidak ada habisnya!" ujar kak Petra yang tertegun melihat aksi timnya. Ia tersenyum senang, perhatiannya begitu tertuju ke permainan yang tengah berlangsung itu.

"Ini aneh sekali," gumam Pak Levi terdengar heran. Alisnya tampak makin mengernyit. Ia duduk bersandar ke kursi, lalu melipat tangan di dada.

Kak Petra ikut heran dan bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah pelatih itu. "Eh? Ada yang salah?"

"..." Pak Levi menggeleng pelan. Tatapannya begitu tajam memperhatikan anggota-anggota tim Stohess. Kak Petra mengulum bibirnya, berusaha meredam rasa penasarannya yang baru saja bangkit. Ia kembali fokus memperhatikan permainan yang berjalan di depannya.

* * *

**_anu.. mohon maap atas keleletan saya.. akhir-akhir ini ngalamin kesusahan mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan kata-kata. saya seneng-seneng aja kalo ada yang negur gitu karena artinya ada yang nunggu cerita saya... tapi ehem, rada enakan dikit dong negurnya 8'D *dipenyet_**

**_betewe maap kalo ada istilah yg gak pada tempatnya ato penjelasan pertandingannya ngebingungin x_x_**


	8. Win-Lose Situation

PRIIIIIIITTTTT!

Peluit berbunyi dengan nyaring beberapa detik sesudah Marco jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat keras. Bola yang tadinya ia bawa, kini menggelinding pelan keluar dari lapangan. Marco merintih pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kakinya dijegal oleh salah seorang tim Stohess dengan nomor punggung 02.

"_Foul _untuk pemain nomor 02!" teriak wasit keras.

Pemain nomor 02 itu mengumpat pelan sambil menghentakkan tangannya. Mau tak mau dia harus menerimanya.

"Marco!" teriak Jean keras, sambil berlari ke arah Marco. Ia segera berlutut di sebelah sahabatnya itu, lalu mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?! Oi, Marco!" panggil Jean tak sabar.

Marco bergumam tak jelas. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan. "A-ah!" rintihnya pelan, saat merasakan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian badannya. Jean terus melihati laki-laki itu dengan cemas, karena apa yang ia lihat tadi bukanlah jatuh yang sekedar jatuh, melainkan jatuh yang terasa menyakitkan.

"Marco, kau bisa lanjut?" tanya Reiner sambil membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. Marco terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk lambat dan menggenggam kuat-kuat tangan Reiner untuk berdiri.

Tetapi tiba-tiba sengatan yang memilukan terasa di pergelangan kaki kanan Marco. Marco melotot kaget, wajahnya langsung pucat. Keseimbangannya oleng, ia nyaris jatuh lagi namun beruntung Bertholdt dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"O-oi..." gumam Jean kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Kenapa?"

"Kaki kananku..." Marco memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menahan rasa sakit di kakinya itu. "Ada... ada yang salah dengan kaki kananku..."

"Apa ada tim medis?!" tanya Reiner panik, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba kak Petra masuk menyelip di tengah kerumunan, lalu berlutut di sebelah Marco.

"Tahan sebentar," ujarnya pelan, lalu dengan lembut menarik sepatu dan kaus kaki yang dikenakan Marco. Ia kemudian melihati pergelangan kaki Marco yang tampak sedikit membiru.

"Cedera... sepertinya berat," gumam kak Petra tampak menyesalkan hal tersebut.

"Pijat saja!" kata Jean cemas.

"Jangan!" bentak kak Petra serius, membuat Jean mengatupkan mulutnya karena kaget. "Cedera akan tambah parah kalau langsung dipijat! Bawa dia ke pinggir lapangan, aku harus mengompresnya dengan es batu dan membawanya ke dokter,"

"H-hah?" Jean tercekat.

Marco yang mendengar penjelasan kak Petra barusan tampak makin pucat. Mulutnya ternganga kecil. Kak Petra menghela napas pendek. "Reiner, Bertholdt, gotong dia,"

Pertandingan terhenti sementara karena hal tersebut. Jean bangkit berdiri dengan pelan sambil menatap nanar sahabatnya yang keluar dari lapangan. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu melihat ke arah para pemain Stohess yang ekspresinya terlihat santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sekilas ia melihat ada sebuah senyuman senang di wajah mereka. Jean melotot tak percaya.

"Kau akan diantar ke rumah sakit, tunggu sebentar," kata Pak Levi sambil menatap Marco yang masih merintih kesakitan. Reiner dan Bertholdt mendudukan laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan perlahan.

"Bertahanlah." dukung Reiner sambil menepuk lengan Marco.

"Connie, gantikan Marco!" perintah Pak Levi lantang. Connie terkejut. Ia langsung berdiri dan melepas kaosnya. Wajahnya tampak tegang.

"...Aku jadi _small forward_...?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk cemas. Saya memilihmu masuk bukan karena sembarang hal," tukas Pak Levi. "Kalau kau memperhatikan pertandingan ini dan bisa mempraktekan apa yang benar selama latihan, kau tidak perlu cemas,"

Connie menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia mengangguk gugup.

"Kau pasti bisa..." gumam Marco lemas, sambil berusaha tersenyum. Connie terdiam sebentar, lalu membalas senyum.

"DASAR LICIK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan lantang dari dalam lapangan. Seluruh tatapan mata yang tadinya kehilangan fokus kini langsung tertuju ke sana. Tampak Jean yang sedang berdiri, memegang kuat-kuat kerah pemain Stohess yang mencederai Marco. Wajahnya tampak luar biasa marah, alisnya mengerut tajam, giginya tertutup rapat. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Aura yang kelur dari badannya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Hei.. Jean..." panggil Eren sambil menarik pelan laki-laki itu.

"Apa sih, kau ini!" bentak Jean sambil menepis tangan Eren. Ia melotot geram. "Kau tidak lihat apa, hal kotor apa yang tadi terjadi? Hah!?"

"Tenang!" tegur Eren menghiraukan bentakan barusan.

"Aku tidak sengaja, dia yang salah melewatiku," bela pemain Stohess itu mengangkat bahunya. Mendengar hal tersebut, emosi Jean makin terpancing. Ia memperkuat cengkeramannya.

"Sial... Masih berani membela diri, hah?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Gawat..." gumam Reiner dari pinggir lapangan. Ia segera berlari ke arah Jean dan Eren, diikuti Bertholdt dan Connie. Pak Levi menggeleng pelan kepalanya, dan ikut berjalan masuk.

"Tolong tenang! Ini masih dalam pertandingan!" lerai wasit sambil melepas paksa cengkeraman Jean. "_Technical foul _akan saya berikan kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar!"

Jean menggeram jengkel. Ia terus memelototi pemain Stohess itu. "Licik. Permainan kalian licik," ujarnya penuh emosi.

"Hoi, Jean, berhenti." tegas Reiner sambil mendorong badan Jean.

"Mereka memang licik, Reiner. Yang mereka lakukan hanya permainan sampah, dasar baj—"

"JEAN!" bentak Reiner galak. Jean kaget dengan bentakan itu. Ia berhenti berbicara. Perlahan ia menatap Reiner.

"Jangan." ucap Reiner serius. "Kalau kau terus bertengkar, kau akan dapat _technical foul. _Dua kali _technical foul _kau akan keluar. Aku tidak mau kehilangan satu pemain inti lagi, mengerti?"

Jean tersentak, baru tersadar akan keberadaan aturan itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya, lalu menunduk menyesal. "M-maaf. Aku mengerti..."

"Maafkan kekasaran tim saya," ujar Pak Levi tiba-tiba, sambil menundukkan kepala Jean dalam-dalam_. _"Mereka masih polos dan hanya membela teman satu tim mereka,"

"Ya, baiklah," ujar wasit sambil mengangguk heran. "Saya harap tidak ada pertengkaran lagi. Seluruh pemain harap kembali ke posisi, permainan akan dilanjutkan,"

Pak Levi melepas tangannya dari kepala Jean. Ia menatap datar laki-laki yang tampak kesal itu. "Saat _time out_ tadi saya sudah mengatakan untuk mengawasi pemain nomor 02 atau 03 kan? Sebagai _point guard _kau seharusnya jauh lebih tahu tentang hal tersebut. Sebenarnya saya tidak mau menuntut lebih banyak karena ini pertandingan pertamamu. Tapi kalau saya tidak mau hal kotor tadi terjadi lagi, perhatikan situasi lapangan baik-baik. Kau seperti kaki tanganku di lapangan, mengerti?"

Jean terdiam. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangguk. "Mengerti…" katanya pelan. Eren yang mencuri dengar percakapan tersebut menjadi merasa prihatin.

"Baiklah. Marco akan baik-baik saja, jangan kehilangan fokus hanya karena urusan cedera tersebut," ujar Pak Levi sambil menepuk punggung Jean dan berjalan keluar lapangan.

* * *

"Hei kalian! Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

Marco menyambut kedatangan seluruh anggota tim basketnya sambil tersenyum. Reiner membalas senyum, ia mengangguk kecil.

"Gampang. Menang telak dengan skor 70-54," ujarnya sambil menaruh tas di kursi. Terdengar gumaman kagum keluar dari mulut Marco. Reiner melihati pergelangan kaki Marco yang diperban. "Bagaimana kakimu? Sudah agak mendingan?"

"Hmm, yeah." gumam Marco sambil mengangguk ragu. "Dokter bilang aku tidak boleh banyak gerak,"

"Wow. Beruntung sekali kau tidak perlu ikut latihan basket yang gila-gilaan," canda Connie diikuti tawa kecil Marco. "Kau seharusnya lihat aksi kami tadi. Keren sekali. Mungkin aku bakal dapat penggemar,"

"Aku tidak mendengar seorangpun mengelukan namamu," gumam Franz sambil mengingat-ingat pertandingan tadi. Connie menyipitkan matanya, berdesis jengkel.

"Mentang-mentang pacarmu si Hannah terus meneriakkan namamu keras-keras..." katanya sinis dan iri. Franz tertawa sambil tersipu malu. Marco menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Senyumnya makin mengembang.

"Kalian semua turun ke lapangan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak semua sih, Dazz dan Nick tidak sempat turun. Si Reiner dan Bertholdt seperti tidak kehabisan tenaga," jawab Connie sambil melipat tangan di dada. Mendengar hal itu, Reiner hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hei, kak Petra merekam seluruh pertandingan tadi. Kalau kau mau melihatnya, aku bawa _handycam_-nya kok," tawar Eren lalu membuka tasnya. Marco menggeleng kecil.

"_Thanks_, tapi nanti saja. Hehe,"

"Oh, oke." Eren mengangguk. Suasana pun kembali hening. Hanya terdengar detak jarum jam dan suara-suara tak jelas dari luar kamar. Seluruh anggota saling menatap satu sama lain dengan canggung, menyuruh satu di antara mereka untuk mulai berbicara lagi.

"...Kau tadi bermain bagus," Suara Jean memecahkan kesunyian.

"...Terima kasih," sahut Marco sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

Jean menelan ludahnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kamar terbuka. Pak Levi masuk bersama kak Petra. Wajah pelatih itu selalu terlihat datar, membuat semua yang melihatnya kesulitan untuk menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan dari raut wajah kak Petra, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tampak muram dan lesu.

"Saya baru saja berbicara dengan dokter," katanya sambil kembali menutup pintu, lalu berjalan ke arah seluruh anggota berkumpul.

"Lalu...?" tanya Reiner penasaran.

"Cedera pergelangan kaki bukan sesuatu yang cepat pulih," jawab Pak Levi sambil menatap kaki Marco. Eren mengernyitkan dahinya, kaget mendengar hal tersebut.

"Berapa lama?" tanyanya pelan.

Bibir Pak Levi menekuk ke bawah. "Satu... Dua bulan maksimal. Sekitar itu,"

Semua orang di ruang tersebut, —kecuali Marco, Pak Levi dan kak Petra, melotot kaget. Terlebih lagi Jean. Rasanya ia seperti baru saja dihantam sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Mulutnya ternganga.

"Tapi pertandingan lawan Sina kan satu setengah bulan lagi...?" gumam Eren tak percaya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," sahut Pak Levi malas. Eren langsung menutup mulutnya. "Marco, jangan pikirkan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting bukan pertandingan itu, tapi kesembuhan kakimu, mengerti?"

Marco mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Jadi aku harus menggantikan dia di pertandingan itu? Astaga..." bisik Connie, dadanya mendadak terasa dingin dan jantungnya kembali bedetak cepat-cepat karena panik. Reiner menepuk-nepuk punggung laki-laki mungil itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Seluruh anggota tim basket itu berada di rumah sakit itu selama kurang lebih satu jam. Mereka berusaha menghibur Marco yang tampak begitu tabah menghadapi cederanya. Tak lama kemudian ibu Marco datang untuk menemani anaknya yang membutuhkan pengobatan lebih lanjut. Mereka pun pamit pulang karena jam besuk sudah selesai.

"Entah aku harus bahagia atau sedih untuk hari ini," gumam Eren sambil menendang-nendang batu di jalan. Jean menghela napas pendek.

"Kurang jelas apalagi?" tanyanya ketus.

Eren terdiam, menoleh dan menatap Jean yang tampak kesal. Eren menunduk. "Bukan salahmu,"

Terdengar desisan jengkel Jean. "Nggak usah sok menghibur begitu! Bilang saja dengan jujur kalau ini salahku! Kalau aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik, aku bisa mencegah pemain brengsek tadi!"

"..." Eren terus menunduk, melihati kerikil-kerikil yang ia injak. "Tapi... Pak Levi tidak menyalahkanmu. Marco tidak menyalahkanmu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyalahkanmu. Hanya kau sendiri yang berpikir begitu,"

Jean setengah mendelik mendengar kata-kata Eren barusan. Ia menyipitkan matanya, lalu membuang muka. Ia terus memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"Aku duluan," ujarnya ketus, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam parkiran. Eren mengangguk kecil. Ia berdiri terdiam sesaat, melihat sosok Jean yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. Eren menaikkan alisnya dengan cepat, lalu melanjutkan jalannya ke arah pagar rumah sakit sambil berharap bisa mendapatkan bis cepat-cepat.

* * *

**_teeeet sebelum kalian merasa seperti saya gantungin karena saya kalo nulis cerita lemot, saya mau kasih tau kalo besok saya udah mau kuliah dan monster tugas telah bangkit dari alam kubur~ jadi nggak janji bakal update secepatnya, gomen atas ketidaknyamanan hal ini. astaga saya sok nyeleb banget. oke udah. udaaaaah_**


End file.
